le procès
by Constancelcd
Summary: -Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Drago dans cet état, ça ne sert pas notre propos et ça n'est pas très flatteur pour nous. -Mais j'ai entendu cela, et j'ai donné des ordres en ce sens. C'est lui qui ne veut pas ! -Comment ça il ne veut pas ? Drago ? Notre Drago ? Fier, hautain, tiré à quatre épingles ? Il refuse de se laver ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à vous lecteurs !**

 **Bien que cela me semble évident, je souligne que je ne possède aucun droit sur l'œuvre de madame Rowling.**

 **Avant la dédicace, merci de prendre en compte l'avertissement suivant :**

 **Le ratting M est justifié dans le chapitre quatre ! Mention de violence !**

 **Le reste du temps ça va...**

 **Merci à Lily Jem qui corrige avec amour et patience ma prose, ce qui vous permets de lire sans saigner des yeux !**

 **Et à AlouetteL, qui trouve les fautes que personne ne voit ! (elle n'a pas relu cette partie ^^).**

La salle prévue pour le procès était pleine, malgré la mesure de huis clos prise par le Magenmagot quelques jours plus tôt.

Les rares journalistes accrédités savaient que leurs notes seraient soumises à censure et que leurs articles devraient être relus avant d'être publié.

Dans les tribunes, les quelques cinquante membres du tribunal, vêtus de leurs robes prunes, attendaient avec impatience l'ouverture de la séance. Le ministre de la magie nouvellement nommé, Kingsley Shacklebolt, devait présider. Dans les rangs des témoins, madame Malfoy était assise entre mademoiselle Granger et monsieur Potter, puis la famille Weasley presque au complet avait complété le banc.

Derrière eux, le professeur McGonagall, madame Longdubat et son petit-fils.

La célèbre chaise qui enchaînait les accusés avait été retiré après une pétition des sorciers du ministère et le banc qui la remplaçait était encore vide.

Pour un moldu égaré (extrêmement improbable, même un sorcier ne s'égarait pas au sous-sol du ministère), la pièce aurait pu être un amphithéâtre dans une fac vieillotte. Pas de fenêtres bien sûr, des bancs en bois en arc de cercle, interrompus à intervalles réguliers par des escaliers menant à un espace plat. Le banc des accusés se tenait là, proche du premier rang. La différence avec l'amphithéâtre, c'était l'estrade à trois niveaux. Sur la première marche, les greffiers qui allaient noter l'ensemble des déclarations, de la plus petite intervention au témoignage le plus important.

Sur la deuxième marche, trois sièges, pour le procureur (enfin ce qui en tenait lieu dans le monde sorcier) et ses assistants. Au sommet, sur une sorte de trône, ici un énorme siège en bois sculpté, s'assiérait le président de la cour.

Jane Tattletale, bizarrement présente puisqu'elle écrivait pour Sorcière Magazine, _« la mode vous va si bien »_ , avait commencé son article.

« Madame Malfoy, qui comme chacun le sait n'est plus Lady depuis la disgrâce de son époux, porte aujourd'hui un ensemble Dior entièrement noir. Bien que de circonstance, on ne peut s'empêcher de regretter le choix de la couleur qui accentue terriblement la pâleur de son teint. Par ailleurs, la mantille de dentelle (de Calais ?) sur n'importe qui d'autre aurait été une insupportable faute de goût ! Néanmoins, l'ancienne Lady garde la classe ! Mesdames, puissions-nous avoir autant d'allure dans les mêmes circonstances... ».

A côté d'elle, monsieur Stilted, chroniqueur au service justice de la Gazette, commençait à trouver le temps long. La séance avait déjà douze minutes de retard et son col empesé le grattait. Connu pour être particulièrement sévère et pointilleux, il avait lui aussi jeté les premiers mots d'un article au vitriol sur son cahier avec couverture en cuir. Les idées de titres ne manquaient pas. _La famille Malfoy creuse encore !_ Pas mal, mais peut être trop people ! _Petit meurtre entre ennemis_ La référence ne serait probablement pas comprise par la plupart des sorciers... finalement, le mieux serait un titre bien sérieux, _Malfoy contre Malfoy_. Clair, net et précis. Mais incorrect, hélas. Il opta finalement pour un titre sobre : _Le dernier Malfoy_.

Un remous parmi les juges attira l'attention, puis un huissier annonça l'arrivée du ministre, président de la cour.

L'assemblé se leva et le silence se fit.

-Merci à tous, veuillez prendre place.

Lorsque le silence régna à nouveau, le ministre demanda que l'on amène l'accusé.

Celui-ci entra la tête basse, visiblement épuisé, sale et amaigrit. Lorsqu'il fut assis, le procureur désigné par la cours se leva, et sur un signe du ministre Shacklebolt, entama la lecture de l'acte d'accusation.

 _Monsieur le ministre, messieurs les juges, Lords, Mesdames et Messieurs._

 _Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis en session extraordinaire à huis clos pour faire la lumière sur le meurtre de monsieur Lucius Malfoy, dans sa demeure dite « manoirs Malfoy »._

 _Sur l'affaire de Monsieur Malfoy, Drago, élève à Poudlard, inculpé d'avoir en le 10 septembre 1999, lancé plusieurs sortilèges impardonnables contre Monsieur Malfoy, Lucius, lequel était en résidence surveillée depuis Septembre 1998._

 _M. Malfoy est inculpé pour avoir utilisé un sortilège impardonnable dans le but de torturer son père et d'avoir entraîné sa mort._

 _L'accusation portée contre Monsieur Malfoy se base sur une expertise de sa baguette, bois d'aubépine et crin de licorne, 25,4 centimètres, dont la description se trouve dans le dossier. Elle établit que des sorts interdits ont été utilisés et a été réalisée par Monsieur Garrick Ollivander, créateur et vendeur de baguette sur le Chemin de Traverse depuis 382 avant J.C, qui a reçu ladite baguette sous scellés des mains de l'Auror Justice._

 _Lors de la saisie de cette baguette, M. l'auror Justice a affirmé sous serment n'avoir procédé à aucune manipulation. Il est prêt à accepter le Veritaserum._

 _L'examen de cette expertise permet d'établir sans aucun doute que les derniers sorts produits par la baguette sont des sortilèges de combats et en derniers lieu des impardonnables._

 _Nous rappelons_ _à la cour_ _que lors d'une précédente audience, l'usage des baguettes des membres de la famille Malfoy avait été restreint à des sorts d'usage courant._

 _Les rapports fournis prouvent que c'est sans aucune précipitation et surtout sans viser personne à priori que l'enquête a été conduite._

 _Au vu des conclusions de Monsieur Ollivander, il a été procédé à l'arrestation de Monsieur Malfoy à son domicile. L'arrestation s'est faite dans le calme et sans résistance du suspect._

 _Il_ _appert*_ _des témoignages recueillis par nous que monsieur Drago Malfoy, pendant les six années qu'il a passé comme élève à l'École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, s'est fait remarquer par différents professeurs et élèves par une attitude des plus désagréable, par des allures étranges qu'il a notamment été trouvé seul à des heures tardives ou en dehors de celles affectées au travail dans des lieux où il n'a pas été constaté que sa présence fut nécessaire._

 _Il ressort aussi de plusieurs dépositions qu'il s'est arrangé de manière à faire souvent des difficultés à des élèves ne partageant pas son point de vu._

 _Cette manière de procéder a permis à monsieur Malfoy d'asseoir une forme de domination malsaine sur ses camarades._

 _Il apparaît dans un rapport d'expertise demandé par cette même cour lors d'un précédent procès, que le jeune monsieur Malfoy vivait mal le fait d'être assigné à résidence depuis la fin de la bataille de Poudlard. Il est dit aussi que loin d'être dominant, il se trouvait en position de dominé à son domicile, ceci ayant pu être un facteur aggravant._

 _Monsieur Malfoy a subi un long interrogatoire devant Messieurs les Aurors Justice, Surchey et Care._

 _Dans l'interrogatoire qu'il a subi devant nous, les réponses de Monsieur Malfoy ont toujours été obtenues avec une grande difficulté et il est facile de s'en rendre compte par le nombre considérable de mots rayés nuls et de renvois en marge qui figurent dans le procès-verbal._

 _Nous avons cependant fini par obtenir des aveux, bien que non circonstanciés._

 _En conséquence, nous sommes d'avis que Monsieur Malfoy, Drago, soit mis en jugement, sous l'accusation d'avoir en 1999, au Manoir Malfoy, usé de sortilèges impardonnables ayant entraîné la mort. Crime prévu et réprimé par le droit sorcier depuis 1717 par un emprisonnement à la prison d'Azkaban, pour la durée que la cour jugera nécessaire._

Un long et lourd silence suivi la lecture de l'acte d'accusation. Finalement, les faits étaient simples. Drago avait tué son père.

Cependant, l'instant de stupeur passé, le président Shaklebolt demanda à Drago s'il avait quelque chose à dire et s'il était représenté par un membre du ministère pour sa défense.

Comme il ne répondait pas, le ministre eu un geste d'impatience.

-Bien, je propose une suspension d'audience, je rappelle que rien ne doit sortir de cette pièce et que s'il devait y avoir une fuite qu'elle qu'elle soit, je punirais le coupable avec la plus extrême sévérité !

oOo

-Mon cher confrère, ce procès promet d'être particulièrement long et ennuyeux ! Enfin vous aurez au moins des choses à dire à vos lecteurs !

-Miss Tattletale, croyez bien que mes lecteurs sont pour l'instant aussi peu intéressés par le procès que vos lectrices par les chiffons que portent ces dames ! Je n'ai rien à dire de plus que ce que tout le monde sait déjà. La cour va expédier ça en une séance, c'est bien le seul avantage que j'y vois !

-Vous avez raison, c'est une perte de temps terrible ! Quand je pense qu'il y a la présentation de la collection Gryff en ce moment même !

La journaliste partie en poussant une sorte de cri de rage que seule une femme particulièrement contrariée peut émettre.

Monsieur Stilted eu un demi sourire et retourna s'asseoir dans la salle encore vide.

Au même moment, il aperçut Harry Potter et Hermione Granger revenir. Ils avaient une discussion animée, mais impossible de connaître la teneur de celle-ci !

Il se mit alors à réfléchir à ce que pourrait écrire sa consœur sur le style inimitable de la jeune Granger. Même en étant indifférent à la mode, il avait un petit sourire en regardant ses cheveux indisciplinés former un halo autour de sa tête. Il avait plu ce matin, peut être que ça n'aidait pas... sa femme avait eu ce genre de réflexion ! Et cette veste en... jean ? Sur une sorte de chemise dans un tissus mou, les moldus avaient un mot pour ça. Peu importe. Elle avait quand même mis une jupe, certainement celle de son uniforme de Poudlard, ou un modèle similaire. L'ensemble n'était pas vraiment flatteur, mais finalement lui allait plutôt bien !

Quant à Potter, le même éternel pantalon noir délavé, avec la même éternelle chemise noire, manches retroussées, mêmes éternels cheveux en bataille. Il n'avait pas de lunettes. Ça, c'était nouveau. Mais ça ne ferait pas un article dans un magazine de bonne femme ! Pauvre Jane !

oOo

ooo

oOo

Peu à peu, les membres du Magenmagot étaient tous revenus s'asseoir à leurs places. Le brouhaha qui raisonnait aurait été digne de la grande salle de Poudlard un jour de rentrée.

Ce fut d'autant plus impressionnant lorsque le silence se fit à l'entrée de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Bien. Asseyez-vous, merci, faite entrer l'accusé... Monsieur Malfoy, pourriez-vous confirmer votre identité, puis nous indiquer si vous êtes représenté par un membre de la communauté sorcière ?

Drago secoua la tête tellement faiblement que seul le premier rang du public pu le constater. Il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. En dehors de toute considération sur son état physique, il avait les épaules basses et voûtées, la tête penchée vers ses pieds. Tout son corps criait le renoncement.

Mais le ministre n'avait pas que ça à faire et reposa sa question.

-Je représente monsieur Malfoy !

Quelques cris de stupéfaction résonnèrent dans la salle alors que Hermione se levait pour rejoindre le banc ou Drago était assis. Il n'avait pas levé la tête.

-Je représente monsieur Malfoy, reprit-elle, et je demande que la session soit ajournée.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites mademoiselle Granger ? Shacklebolt était visiblement agacé de cette interruption en faveur de l'accusé.

-Monsieur le ministre, tel que vous me voyez, je prends la défense de monsieur Malfoy, au nom du code sorcier régissant le Magenmagot. Celui-ci stipule en effet que n'importe quel membre de la communauté sorcière peut être défenseur d'un accusé.

-Il faut être majeur !

-Je le suis !

-Bien, pourquoi pas ! Commençons dans ce cas ! Pourquoi demandez-vous un ajournement ?

Stilted avait repris sa plume et l'agitait frénétiquement sur le parchemin. Un rebondissement ! Enfin ! Il aurait quelque chose à publier !

Un rapide coup d'œil sur sa consœur confirma qu'elle avait elle aussi saisit l'opportunité de produire quelque chose pour sa feuille de chou.

Son attention revint aux protagonistes de son prochain article.

-Monsieur le ministre, un regard suffit pour connaître mes motifs ! Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que si notre droit nous permet d'emprisonner à titre préventif, nous n'avons pas pour autant toute latitude pour maltraiter les prisonniers ! Regardez l'accusé, monsieur ! C'est une honte pour notre institution ! C'était bien la peine de vaincre Voldemort (un frisson parcouru la salle) si c'est pour s'abaisser à son niveau !

Monsieur Malfoy souffre de toute évidence de la faim, en plus d'être sale et mal vêtu ! Je demande à la cour de rétablir la dignité humaine de l'accusé avant de commencer à établir sa culpabilité. Ou son innocence !

Stilted constata qu'à ces mots, une partie des vénérables membres du Magenmagot commença à huer Hermione. L'affaire prenait une tournure intéressante. L'article pourrait bien passionner les foules finalement et il aurait enfin une augmentation. Enfin, peut-être.

Le ministre avait rétabli le calme et avait accordé l'ajournement. La reprise aurait lieu le lendemain à dix heures.

Jane Tattletale attrapa Stilted par le coude à la sortie du ministère et l'invita à prendre un verre.

-Mon cher Stilted, commença-t-elle après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, nous devons faire alliance !

-Dans quelle mesure voulez-vous que nous fassions alliance ? Je n'écris pas pour des adeptes de chiffons et vous n'êtes pas crédible pour mes lecteurs !

-Oh ! Cessez d'être désagréable ! Je propose une alliance de circonstance. Vos lecteurs et les miens seront les même dans peu de temps ! Que mademoiselle Granger décide de défendre Malfoy, ça, c'est sensationnel pour tout le monde !

-Ça ne me dit pas comment vous voudriez que nous coopérions !

-C'est bien simple mon cher ! Nos articles devront se compléter à merveille ! Si nos rédactions sont d'accords, nous pourrions publier le même article ! À nous deux nous sommes parfaits ! Vous la rigueur et moi la fantaisie... nous pouvons être extraordinaires !

-Je vais en parler avec mon patron.

-Oh ! Cache ta joie !

-Ah, nous sommes passés au tutoiement ?

-Pas si vous n'y tenez pas cher confrère ! C'est une expression moldu bien connue !

-Si vous le dites. Dites-moi, pure curiosité de ma part, dans quelle maison étiez-vous à Poudlard ?

-Gryffondor, pourquoi ?

-Merlin ! J'en étais sûr ! Je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines...

oOo

-Monsieur le Ministre, vous savez comme moi que je ne peux pas défendre monsieur Malfoy si je n'ai pas l'opportunité de lui parler ! Je veux pouvoir m'entretenir avec lui, vérifier qu'il a pu prendre une douche et manger à sa faim ! Et lui donner des vêtements ! C'est quand même scandaleux qu'après tout ce que nous avons vécu, nous en soyons revenus à ça ! Brimer pour affaiblir ! C'est une honte ! Je vais en parler autour de moi et peut être que vous aurez une autre attitude lorsque les gens signeront des pétitions...

-Hermione ! Arrête-toi !

Harry venait de prendre sur lui d'interrompre son amie, qui prenait la voie dangereuse de la création associative... Le souvenir de la S.A.L.E. était bien présent à l'esprit de chacun.

-Hermione a raison, Shacklebolt. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Drago dans cet état, ça ne sert pas notre propos et ça n'est pas très flatteur pour nous.

-Mais j'ai entendu cela, et j'ai donné des ordres en ce sens. C'est lui qui ne veut pas !

-Comment ça il ne veut pas ? Drago ? Notre Drago ? Fier, hautain, tiré à quatre épingles ? Il refuse de se laver ?

-Raison de plus pour que je le vois !

Le ministre soupira. En réalité, rien ne s'opposait vraiment à cette entrevue. La loi ne prévoyait qu'à peine qu'un accusé puisse être représenté, alors les procédures pour encadrer ce cas de figure n'existaient même pas.

Il donna son accord à Hermione, autant par sens de la justice que pour se débarrasser d'elle.

Le procès risquait finalement de durer plus d'une ou deux journées.

Le lendemain matin, _Sorcière Magazine_ et _La Gazette_ partagèrent pour la première fois de leurs histoires un article. Le rédacteur de _La Gazette_ n'avait donné son accord que pour un article en attendant de voir, tandis que la rédactrice de _Sorcière Magazine_ avait donné carte blanche à sa chère petite journaliste pour faire décoller les ventes par du sensationnel !

 _Le Dernier Malfoy !_

(Le point d'exclamation avait été exigé par Jane, qui voulait faire perdre un peu de son austérité au titre)

 _Hier s'ouvrait le procès très attendu du fils Malfoy._

 _Celui-ci est accusé du meurtre de son père par utilisation de sortilèges impardonnables._

 _Nous vous ferons grâce de l'acte d'accusation qui, en terme pompeux, redis exactement ce que nous venons d'écrire !_

 _Dans l'assistance, madame Malfoy, qui comme chacun le sait n'est plus Lady depuis la disgrâce de son époux, portait un ensemble Dior entièrement noir. Bien que de circonstance, on ne peut s'empêcher de regretter le choix de la couleur qui accentue terriblement la pâleur de son teint. Par ailleurs, la mantille de dentelle (de Calais ?) sur n'importe qui d'autre aurait été une insupportable faute de goût ! Néanmoins, l'ancienne Lady garde la classe ! Mesdames, puissions-nous avoir autant d'allure dans les mêmes circonstances..._

 _Alors que nous nous attendions à succomber à un ennui profond, il semble que l'état de délabrement total de Drago Malfoy ait attendrit la jeune mademoiselle Granger._

 _En effet, après une brève interruption de séance, celle-ci proclama défendre celui qui fût, on s'en souvient, son pire ennemi !_

 _Vêtue à son habitude de manière catastrophique, cette jeune majeure se saisi d'un vide juridique terrible de notre Loi ! En effet, rien ne prévoie en réalité la défense des accusés._

 _Lors du procès qui devait l'assigner à résidence avec restriction de l'usage de la baguette, la famille Malfoy avait été défendu par feu Lord Malfoy lui-même. Cela ne lui avait pas rendu service, puisqu'il avait alors perdu fortune et titre !_

 _À cette époque, madame Malfoy portait une sublime robe de chez Gryff, paradoxe évident quand on sait que le créateur est né moldu, d'un vert émeraude parfaitement choisi pour souligner son teint !_

 _Ni sa beauté, ni le choix du créateur ne l'avait à ce moment sauvé de l'assignation à résidence dans un manoir vide de tout elfes de maison !_

 _Le suspense est donc à son comble !_ _La jeune Granger va-t-e_ _lle pouvoir, malgré sa tenue_ _et son inexpérience,_ _infléchir le cours (déjà presque tracé) du procès de son_ _client_ _?_

 _Elle en a en tout cas la volonté, puisqu'elle a déclaré vouloir faire acquitter celui-ci !_

Chaque lecteur se ferait une idée de qui avait écrit quoi et qui avait influencé qui ! Les journaux s'arrachaient comme des petits pains, ce qui ne manquait pas de surprendre les nouveaux collaborateurs. Il n'y avait rien de nouveaux dans cet article, et le seul scoop tenait dans la dernière ligne.

En effet, vouloir faire acquitter son client était une noble cause, mais de l'avis des journalistes, Hermione Granger allait se casser les dents. La culpabilité de Drago Malfoy était évidente, il ne l'avait jamais nié, et sa baguette était une preuve irréfutable.

Ooo

ooo

ooo

-Baguette, baguette...

Hermione marmonnait dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait pas depuis au moins vingt minutes, sous les yeux perplexes de ses amis.

Elle devait voir Drago dans une heure, pour s'assurer que ses requêtes avaient été prises en compte, mais aussi pour faire le point sur la situation.

Elle avait refusé d'expliquer pourquoi elle avait pris la décision de défendre Malfoy, et au fond, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Simplement, cette manière complètement arbitraire de faire justice l'horrifiait !

Elle avait été choquée par l'aspect de son meilleur ennemi. Même au pire moment de leur histoire commune à Poudlard, il ne s'était pas laissé aller ainsi en public.

Et puis, la lecture de l'acte d'accusation avait soulevé quelques questions. Qui ne seraient jamais abordées si personne ne se chargeait de relever les incohérences et approximations camouflées par le style pompeux du rapport.

Cette histoire de baguette par exemple. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fallait qu'elle aille à la bibliothèque.

-Hermione arrête ! Je vais vomir si tu continues à tourner autour de nous comme ça !

-Ron à raison, est ce que tu veux nous dire ce qui ne va pas ? On pourrait peut-être t'aider ?

Ron ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace à cette proposition. À lui, peu lui importait que Malfoy finisse sa vie à Azkaban. Mais Harry était généreux et qu'est ce qui pouvait l'arrêter ? Rien.

Hermione se tourna vers les garçons. Ils venaient de passer « assistants avocat » en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Merlin.

-Trouvez une bibliothèque ouverte et cherchez n'importe quel ouvrage qui traite de duel et de baguette. Et aussi quelque chose sur les procès pour meurtre. Sur les traces laissées par les sortilèges dans une atmosphère confinée. Il me faudrait aussi un avis sur l'éducation chez les Sangs Purs. Tant que vous y êtes, si vous trouvez un livre sur les erreurs judiciaires dans le monde sorcier, je prends.

Harry et Ron avaient pâli dangereusement. Hermione ne s'en apercevait pas, prise dans ces réflexions. Un petit rire interrompit la scène.

-Je vous invite dans la bibliothèque du manoir jeune gens, les livres ne nous ont pas été confisqués et nous sommes ouvert vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre ! Et pour vous convaincre, je connais un sortilège de recherche qui devrait vous simplifier la vie !

En prenant la parole, Narcissa savait qu'elle allait surprendre. Et en effet, les trois amis s'étaient tournés vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai plus rien à perdre vous savez. Je sais que vos souvenir du manoir ne sont pas... agréables, mais nous avons encore des ressources qui peuvent être utiles !

-Ils vous ont laissé les livres ?! Hurla Hermione en sortant de sa stupéfaction, mais à quoi pensent les gens du ministère ? C'est pas vrai !

-Si vous sortez Drago de là, je vous donne la bibliothèque.

Les mots de Narcissa avaient fait taire Hermione. Puis elle se mit à rire, tendit la main vers Narcissa et s'écria : « Marché conclu ! »

ooo

Drago n'avait pas levé la tête lorsqu' Hermione était entrée dans la pièce. Il savait qu'elle était là, il l'entendait parler, mais il n'arrivait pas à prendre pied dans la réalité. Alors il gardait la tête baissée, parce que c'était plus simple que de se confronter au regard des gens. Il avait enfin pu prendre une douche, et il était resté longtemps sous le jet d'eau chaude avant de se décider à utiliser le savon. Il avait froid, et la chaleur lui faisait du bien. Seulement, une fois sorti de la douche, les frissons avaient repris. Il ne faisait pas froid, c'était juste qu'à l'intérieur de lui, il n'y avait plus de chaleur.

-DRAGO !

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle lui hurla son nom dans l'oreille qu'il leva les yeux vers elle.

-Drago, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoute et mieux encore, que tu me parles ! Tu peux faire ça ?

-... oui.

-Ok ! Écoute, je vais demander une contre-expertise de ta baguette pour gagner du temps et...

-Tu vas sous-entendre que Ollivander a mentit et tes enfants, petits-enfants et arrière-petits-enfants ne pourront plus jamais acheter leurs baguettes chez lui.

-C'est ça qui te préoccupe ?

Hermione avait les yeux ronds de surprise. Drago n'avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours, il risquait un emprisonnement à vie et il était préoccupé par les baguettes d'hypothétiques enfants !

-Mais à quoi tu penses, Drago ! Tu ne veux pas t'en sortir ?

-Je suis déjà en prison d'une certaine manière. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Oh. Je vois. Toujours dans le délire « je suis un martyr » alors ? Drago, que s'est-il passé ? On n'a pas le temps de se complaire dans un malheur imaginaire. Parle-moi !

Drago fixa ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione et pendant un long moment, il ne dit rien.

Les larmes envahirent ses yeux.

-Mon père est mort, hein ?

Hermione n'osa pas répondre. Elle n'était pas sûre que la question appelle une réponse.

-Mon père et mort. Et c'est moi qui l'ai tué. On avait réussi à s'en sortir, et il a fallu qu'il meurt après cette fichue guerre. Est-ce que mère va bien ?

Il avait séché ses larmes aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Et cette question en était une.

-Elle va bien. Elle s'inquiète pour toi.

-Mère ? Elle s'inquiète ? Elle te l'a dit ?

-Non. Elle me donne la bibliothèque du manoir si je te sors de là.

La tête de Drago à ce moment aurait mérité une photo.

-Merlin ! Elle est vraiment inquiète !

-C'est pour ça que j'aimerai que nous ne perdions pas plus de temps !

-Père est mort, je l'ai tué. Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus !

-Pourquoi ?

Le silence tomba à nouveau sur la pièce et Drago fut secoué par un frisson.

Il avait à nouveau froid. Hermione soupira, elle n'était pas sûre d'être propriétaire de cette fabuleuse bibliothèque un jour.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour chers lecteurs !

Merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris, qui m'ont mis en suivi et à mes deux revieweur (ce mot est moche !).

Je ne souhaite pas tomber dans le chantage à la review, mais sachez que les petits commentaires que vous pouvez laisser sont un réel encouragement !

Bonne lecture !

PS : j'avais oublié de mettre l'explication du mot "appert". C'est un terme juridique que l'on peut traduire par apparait en français moderne^^

oOo

oOo

-Veuillez vous asseoir.

Le greffier pouvait voir que, contrairement à d'habitude, tous ceux qui étaient présents la veille étaient là aujourd'hui.

Stilted et Tattletale étaient arrivés en avance, ensemble. Ils avaient pu ainsi choisir leur place, un peu sur le côté, ni trop en avant, ni trop en arrière. De cette place, ils pourraient observer les visages de l'accusé et de la jeune Granger. Leurs journaux respectifs avaient suggéré qu'ils fassent la une, à condition que le contenu de l'article soit juteux. Et ça, ça dépendait du duo improbable.

Lorsque Drago entra dans la salle, Jane avait commencé à écrire machinalement. _Costume sombre, chemise blanche, cravate, chaussures cirées. Cheveux propres, ongles courts._

Hermione s'était dirigée vers lui.

 _Jupe longue, chemisier, veste courte. Chignon._

-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait avoir l'air si classe, murmura Stilted.

-Elle ressemble à McGonagall comme ça, répondit Jane sur le même ton.

Hermione avait commencé à parler.

-... expertise de la baguette de monsieur Malfoy.

-Elle a eu lieu, et vous avez un rapport dans le dossier, mademoiselle !

-Excusez-moi, je voulais dire la baguette de monsieur Malfoy Père. J'espère que celle-ci a été placé sous scellés.

-Hum ! Je n'en ai aucune idée, en vérité. Aurors ?

Les dits Aurors se regardèrent, gênés. Aucuns d'entre eux ne savaient ou pouvait être la baguette de père de Drago. Quand ils étaient arrivés, il était mort, et ça ne leur avait pas semblé urgent.

-Bien. Le ton d'Hermione sur ce tout petit mot venait de rendre rouge de honte tous ceux qui étaient concernés par l'enquête. Elle poursuivi.

-J'aimerai savoir dans quelle mesure la famille Malfoy était soumise à la restriction de baguette. Et dans un second temps, comment le manoir était-il surveillé ?

Un homme se leva pour répondre.

-Auror Pristine. Je suis chargé de la surveillance du manoir. Nous avons placé l'équivalent de la trace sur les membres de la famille Malfoy. Par ailleurs, quatre aurors patrouillent en permanence dans le jardin, enfin... le parc. Nous avons restreint le périmètre pour avoir le manoir en vue à chaque instant.

-Ha.

À nouveau, d'un simple mot, Hermione venait de jeter un froid. Seulement, cette fois, les auditeurs ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi.

-Puis je poser une question à madame Malfoy, monsieur le ministre ?

-Je vous en prie.

-Madame Malfoy, avez-vous des rideaux au rez-de-chaussée ?

-En effet.

-Les fermez vous ?

-Nous les fermions. Avant.

-Avant quoi ?

-Avant que l'on nous prenne les elfes. Les rideaux sont trop lourds pour être tirés à la main dans toutes les pièces.

-Et vous ne connaissez pas de sortilèges pour le faire vous-même ?

-Hum, voyez-vous, j'ai dû apprendre les sortilèges ménagers de base dernièrement. Cette histoire de rideaux... ça n'était pas une priorité.

-Bien. Et dans les étages ?

-La situation est la même.

-Merci. Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers l'auror Pristine. Récapitulons, si vous voulez bien. Patrouille à vue du manoir, visibilité vers l'intérieur de celui-ci et trace sur les habitants.

-Exact madame.

-Depuis combien de temps monsieur Malfoy était mort à votre arrivée ?

-Je ne sais pas.

À ces mots, un brouhaha monta des bancs où se tenaient les membres du Magenmagot. Bien que vieux et parfois sourds, ils venaient de comprendre que le procès, qui s'annonçait relativement simple, risquait de durer plusieurs jours. Et la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient pas prévu ça.

 _Rebondissement dans l'affaire Malfoy !_

 _La jeune Hermione Granger a ébloui la cour aujourd'hui, en relevant plusieurs incohérences de l'enquête pourtant menée selon les aurors, « sans précipitation » !_

 _Alors que Shacklebolt ordonnait précipitamment une suspension de séance, plusieurs enquêteurs partaient de la salle, probablement pour essayer de se couvrir !_

 _Vêtue d'un ensemble très dix-neuvième, celle que l'on pourra qualifier d'avocate à partir d'aujourd'hui a su faire preuve d'aplomb face à la vénérable assemblé de vieillards._

 _Portant leurs célèbres capes avec fierté, mais ayant oublié le rôle qu'elles leurs confèrent, nos vieux sorciers ont redécouvert aujourd'hui que la justice ne se rend pas en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch !_

-Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir dévoilé tes cartes trop tôt ?

-Non, il y a encore des détails troublants. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont retrouver la deuxième baguette, rien qu'avec ça je peux faire durer le temps nécessaire pour lire quelques grimoires sur la justice magique.

-Pense à dormir et à manger Hermione, tu ne seras d'aucune utilité à Drago si tu t'évanouis au cours d'une audience !

Les mots d'Harry avaient fait rire la famille Weasley au complet, attablée devant un festin, comme souvent. Ce qui n'était pas habituel, c'était l'immense salle à manger qui contenait la non moins immense table sur laquelle ils prenaient leur repas.

Hermione avait en effet décidé de loger au manoir puisqu'elle allait certainement dormir dans la bibliothèque. D'une certaine manière, cela avait obligé Ron et Harry à faire de même.

En entendant ça, Molly avait exigé de venir, car « vu les déclarations de Lady Malfoy, vous risquez de mourir de faim, et Merlin sait dans quel état est le manoir si c'est elle qui s'en occupe... ».

Arthur avait refusé de la laisser habiter là-bas sans lui.

-J'en profiterai pour fouiller un peu à la recherche d'artefacts de magie noire.

Lorsque les parents Weasley avaient prévenu leurs enfants, Percy avait déclaré qu'Hermione ne s'en sortirait pas sans son aide (le regard vers Ron et Harry avait été particulièrement dédaigneux), Ginny avait crié qu'il était hors de question qu'elle ne suive pas Harry (les oreilles de Ron avaient rougi), Georges avait marmonné que sans lui personne n'allait jamais se détendre.

Bill, présent pour un court séjour au Terrier, après avoir froncé les sourcils, avait envoyé un message à sa femme pour la prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas immédiatement, « affaire de famille ! » selon lui.

Quand Charlie avait découvert que toute sa famille allait loger dans un manoir, peu importe que ce soit celui des Malfoy, il avait décrété qu'il devait venir pour « voir ce que ça fait d'avoir chacun sa chambre et chacun sa salle de bain ».

En découvrant la cuisine du manoir Malfoy, Molly était resté bouche bée avant que Percy ne la bouscule à cause de la pression des autres qui attendaient de voir ce qui pouvait faire taire leur mère.

L'état de stupeur avait duré un certain temps, parce que Narcissa avait décrété qu'elle profiterait de la présence de Molly pour enrichir ses connaissances en sorts ménager et en sorts de cuisine.

Le résultat était sur la table, une profusion de plats, trois sortes de pains différents et même, dans chaque assiette, un pliage de serviette différent.

Pendant que les deux femmes apprenaient à se connaître en cuisine, les autres Weasley, Hermione et Harry avaient investi le manoir.

Ron et Georges avaient découvert la salle de bal et l'avaient aménagé pour en faire une salle de détente. Quelques balais ensorcelés pour le vol en intérieur (pour éviter de s'assommer contre le plafond par exemple), des canapés moelleux près de la cheminée, une bibliothèque contenant uniquement des bandes dessinées moldues, un espace délimité par des runes de protections pour s'entraîner au duel.

Hermione avait disparu dans la bibliothèque avec Ginny et Percy, Arthur et Charlie avaient fait les lits dans les chambres du premier couloir du premier étage et Bill, après avoir eu l'autorisation de madame Malfoy, s'était plongé dans les papiers de feu monsieur Malfoy, avec l'aide d'Harry.

Le repas était donc le bienvenu, et les piques que s'échangeaient les amis permettaient d'alléger l'ambiance.

Ils faisaient tous un léger écart en passant devant la porte du petit salon encore sous scellés.

Comme chacun avait pu le prédire, il fallait presque faire manger Hermione de force.

Pendant la nuit, elle interrogea Narcissa, puis les deux femmes prirent un bref temps de repos. Il était déjà l'heure de retourner au Magenmagot.

-Mademoiselle Granger, avez-vous encore des questions à poser ?

-Je suis loin d'avoir fini, hélas !

Un gros soupir marqua l'exaspération du ministre.

-Veuillez commencer dans ce cas, j'ai d'autres affaires en cours !

Hermione fronça les sourcils en comprenant que la plupart des membres de l'assemblé ne tenait pas à ce que le procès se déroule bien. Ils voulaient qu'il se déroule, certes, mais vite et de préférence avec la condamnation de Drago à la fin. Elle n'était peut-être pas de taille.

-Premièrement, avez-vous mis la main sur la baguette de Lucius Malfoy ?

-Non. Elle semble avoir disparue.

-Oh. C'est dommage. Passons. J'aimerais interroger madame Malfoy.

-Faites donc !

Le ton impatient du ministre provoqua la surprise de l'assemblé. Bien sur cette famille n'inspirait pas la sympathie, mais personne ne voulait d'une condamnation arbitraire, une de plus ! Un seul regard sur Potter et les vieillards se souvenaient de la mise en garde qu'il leur avait adressé après la réhabilitation de Sirius Black. Détruire le Magenmagot pourrait être un mal nécessaire. C'était ses mots.

Et Jane qui était présente ce jour-là s'en souvenait parfaitement.

-Stilted, je pense que nous allons avoir un nouvel angle d'attaque, bien dans vos cordes !

-A quoi est-ce que vous pensez Tattletale ?

-Schaklebolt veut en finir.

-Je suis d'accord, mais pour autant je ne vais pas faire un article là-dessus.

-Non, vous allez en faire un sur Potter et Black...

-Vous êtes brillante, soupira-t-il.

-Ça vous dérange ?

-Pas vraiment. Mais vous pourriez écrire autre chose que des articles de mode.

-C'est un peu ce que je fais grâce à vous, dit-elle en souriant. Peut-être que nos patrons vont enfin voir plus loin que ma figure...

-Madame Malfoy, avait repris Hermione, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est passé après le procès de votre famille ?

-Pourquoi si loin ? Objecta un inconnu en cape prune, Quel intérêt ?

-Monsieur, si vous avez les cheveux blancs, c'est bien parce que vous avez vieilli ! Vous n'êtes pas né ainsi. Elle reprit : Madame Malfoy ?

-La situation a été très dure. Nous étions mal habitués. Plus d'elfes, plus de repas, plus de ménage. J'ai dû emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque pour la première fois de ma vie ! Pour apprendre des sorts qui nous permettraient de surmonter l'aspect matériel de nos vies. Lucius était absolument furieux et il est devenu... irritable. Colérique en fait.

-Est ce qu'il n'était pas déjà quelqu'un de plutôt dur ? Je pense que la cour sera d'accord avec moi pour dire que nous ne l'imaginons pas... tendre !

-Oui. Mais il a toujours su paraître impassible. La colère était rentrée, il ne se montrait pas violent gratuitement. Pas ouvertement.

-N'a-t-il pas usé de sortilèges sur votre fils dans son enfance ?

-L'éducation chez les sangs pur est faite pour que les futurs chefs de famille soient... parfait. L'usage de la correction fait partie du jeu. Alors oui, mon fils a subi des punitions violente.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui a changé ?

-Après le procès, Lucius semblait habité par la rage. Nous l'évitions.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que malgré les précautions du ministère, Lucius a utilisé le Doloris sur Drago. À plusieurs reprises.

Hermione continua bien que le silence soit troublé par de nombreux chuchotements.

-Et pas contre vous ?

-Une fois. Et Drago s'est jeté entre nous.

-Diriez-vous que le climat de votre maison était tendu ?

-J'étais terrifiée, et je crois que Drago aussi, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis. Lucius ne prévenait pas. Il entrait dans une pièce et tout à coup, il jetait le sort.

-Merci.

Se tournant vers l'assemblée, Hermione repris.

-Je note donc, utilisations de sortilège impardonnable en toute impunité, sans aucune réaction ni des aurors présents, ni du ministère qui a pourtant posé la trace.

Consternant.

Elle retourna s'asseoir à côté de Drago, pendant que le ministre essayait de faire taire les membres du Magenmagot.

Les journalistes eux voyaient venir l'affaire du siècle, et les plumes à papote usaient un grand nombre de parchemins.

-Madame Malfoy est très pâle.

-Drago n'a pas l'air bien non plus...

-On reste sur Black ?

-Oui, parce que sinon, ce procès n'ira pas jusqu'au bout...

Les deux complices _Mode et Justice_ avaient bien l'intention de permettre un procès équitable à Drago Malfoy, ancien prince des Serpentards.

 _Échappe-t-on à un nouveau procès Black ?_

 _C'est en effet une question légitime que doit se poser le Magenmagot._

 _Alors que nous nous attendions à un procès vite expédié, force est de constater que mademoiselle Granger fait ressortir le pire de notre célèbre institution de justice._

 _Le Magenmagot se reposerait il sur ses lauriers ?_

 _Au fur et à mesure que les faits sont déroulés, nous nous apercevons que l'enquête a été menée à la va vite, en faisant la part belle aux évidences. Encore une fois, les aurors, loin de chercher LA vérité, ont cherché LEUR vérité. En sautant aux conclusions et en ignorant délibérément, à ce qu'il nous semble, des éléments curieux de l'affaire._

 _Ainsi, allons-nous assister à un procès Black ?_

 _Allons-nous voir encore une fois la justice passer par-dessus la vérité ?_

 _Aurons-nous encore besoins d'un procès en réhabilitation dans quelques années, lorsqu'un étudiant curieux voudra savoir ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de Drago Malfoy ?_

 _Sirius Black a perdu douze ans de sa vie parce qu'il était le coupable idéal. Combien d'année sommes-nous prêts à faire perdre à Drago ?_

 _L'accusation aura la parole dès demain, et nous pourrons rapidement constater le degré d'honnêteté déployé par les robes prunes._

-Tu as parlé à la presse ? Demanda Harry à Hermione.

-Tu connais mon amour pour les journalistes, Harry. Ce n'est pas moi. Mais ça me rend service. Qui a signé ça ?

-Tattletale et Stilted. Connais pas.

-C'est vrai ? Intervint Ginny, Tattletale ? Elle écrit à la rubrique mode normalement ! Qui est son acolyte ?

-Inconnu pour moi ! Répondit Ron, et le reste de sa famille haussa les épaules pour signifier la même chose.

-Narcissa ?

-Désolée Hermione, ça ne me dit rien, mais vous pouvez demander au syndicat des journalistes.

-Par chouette discrète... je vais faire ça ! Et Harry partit vers la volière bien pourvue des Malfoy.

Hermione était préoccupée. Bien sûr elle avait soulevé des points importants et des failles énormes dans l'enquête, mais le Magenmagot n'allait pas se laisser faire par une gamine. Leur intérêt voulait que le procès se termine vite, en minimisant les dégâts. Elle ne serait pas surprise de voir que les journalistes n'avaient plus accès au procès. Elle devait réfléchir pour garder la main sur les débats. Il faudrait que Drago se décide à lui parler pour commencer.

Élucider cette histoire de baguette également. Quelque chose la dérangeait vraiment sans qu'elle parvienne à mettre la baguette dessus. Oh, elle venait de faire un jeu de mots sans le vouloir en plus...

Elle voulait pouvoir faire une analyse des traces magiques du petit salon aussi, mais pour cela, il fallait obtenir la levée des scellés et un expert neutre. Y avait-il seulement encore un expert neutre dans ce pays ? Peut-être que le MACUSA serait d'accord pour en désigner un. Elle avait faim. Est-ce que Drago avait mangé ? Ça aussi c'était un problème et il allait falloir trouver un moyen de régler ça. Peut-être demander une mise sous surveillance rapprochée à domicile. Pendant les procès post-guerre, certains Mangemorts en avaient bénéficié. Relire le dossier sur ce sujet. Un sandwich poulet mayonnaise. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas à Poudlard, elle n'aurait eu qu'à demander. Elle fit une grimace à cette pensée, bien loin de la S.A.L.E. En prenant l'angle de la santé mentale peut être que ça pouvait marcher. Drago allait la tuer ensuite, mais bon. Il n'avait probablement plus une once de magie en lui vu son état d'épuisement. Il faudrait aussi racheter de l'encre et du parchemin. Et faire lever la restriction magique sur Narcissa. De toute manière elle avait prouvé que ça ne servait à rien, alors autant permettre à Narcissa de se servir correctement de sa baguette. Disons qu'elle n'aurait toujours pas l'autorisation de transplaner, mais que chez elle, sous la surveillance de Harry... ça pouvait marcher ça ! Et rétablir la présence d'un ou deux elfes de maisons. Molly ne pouvait pas entretenir ce … truc ! Quelle idée d'habiter un monument pareil ! Enfin, la question n'était pas là. Zut. Hermione décida de se coucher. Il était une heure du matin.

Ooo

ooo

ooo

Le procureur, enfin celui qui tenait ce rôle devant le Magenmagot, savait qu'il allait devoir frapper fort et vite. Il avait déjà dû supporter les remarques de quelques vieux croûtons furieux sur le déroulement inattendu du procès et l'efficacité de cette gamine à peine sortie de Poudlard. Le lait lui sort du nez ! Voilà la phrase qui revenait sans arrêt à ses oreilles. Le problème dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il n'était pas tellement plus vieux, qu'il n'avait aucune formation en droit, puisque de toute façon, les dés étaient jetés avant même le procès, et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment lu l'acte d'accusation. C'était toujours pareil, il fallait une tête d'hippogriffe et comme d'habitude, c'était lui !

Il avait décidé de faire son boulot le mieux possible, même si ça devait lui coûter sa carrière. De toute façon, aussitôt cette affaire terminée, il retournait chez les moldus, faire du droit moldu. Eux au moins, ils avaient un système judiciaire. Imparfait, peut-être, mais qui avait un sens.

Foi de Poufsouffle, la justice irait dans le bon sens. Il faudrait juste que ça soit discret, pour ne pas être remplacé par un de ces vieillards persuadés d'être au-dessus de tout à cause de leur âge. La ruse, c'était plutôt Serpentard. Il devait reprendre contact avec un vieil ami. En attendant, il était l'heure de se jeter dans l'arène.

-Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de la mort de votre père ?

Drago ne tourna même pas la tête vers le jeune procureur.

-Monsieur Malfoy ne souhaite pas s'exprimer, répondit Hermione à sa place.

-C'est bien pratique si je peux me permettre !

-Mais c'est comme ça.

Le ton d'Hermione n'avait même pas été vindicatif, elle faisait juste un constat, qui s'appliquait aussi à elle.

-Je souhaite interroger l'auror Justice.

Celui-ci se leva et vint s'asseoir sur un banc au premier rang.

-Monsieur Justice, êtes-vous arrivé le premier sur les lieux ?

-En effet.

-Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez vu ?

-Le défunt était allongé au sol, face contre terre. L'accusé était assis sur un fauteuil, euh, un peu dans la même position que maintenant.

Drago, les jambes légèrement écartées, avaient les coudes posés sur les genoux et le front dans les mains. En entendant l'auror, il avait juste relevé la tête, pour le regarder un bref instant dans les yeux.

-Hum ! Donc à ses pieds, il y avait la baguette qui est ici (il montrait les preuves, posées sur une console). Et madame Malfoy, euh, était vers la fenêtre.

L'interrogatoire se poursuivait de la sorte, de questions évidentes en réponses hésitantes.

-Jane, cette journée ne va rien nous apprendre.

-Stilted, si vous commencez à m'appeler par mon prénom, j'aimerais connaître le vôtre.

-Certainement pas, mon nom est court, facile à prononcer. Il est suffisant.

-Oh, aller, dite le moi ! Ce n'est pas un secret honteux !

-Elvendork.

-Oh. C'est ...

-Ne dites rien.

-Nous pouvons toujours broder sur les insuffisances de cet auror, Justice ! Il n'est pas vraiment sûr de lui...

-Nous devrions enquêter sur les aurors chargé de la surveillance du manoir et de ses habitants. Quand je pense qu'un pauvre gamin de premier cycle peut être convoqué par le ministre pour un petit sort effectué en vacances, et là ! Rien ! Pas même un petit signal, rien ! Qui est chargé des traces posées sur les Mangemorts, au ministère ?

La journée s'était poursuivie par une suite de questions qui ne faisait que souligner ce que chacun savait déjà. Le procureur paraissait sans but et sans ligne directrice et en sachant qu'il aurait encore la parole le lendemain, un certain nombre des journalistes accrédités avaient décidé de ne pas revenir.

-El, un hibou à la fenêtre !

Installés dans un petit salon anonyme, Jane et Elvendork travaillaient sur le prochain article sur le procès.

-El !

.Ré .

-Aller ! C'est fou d'être mauvais joueur comme ça ! Jane râla en se levant pour ouvrir la fenêtre. C'est pour vous !

Elle tendit une lettre à son collègue, qui s'en saisi tout en continuant d'écrire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Oh je pense qu'en regardant vous pourrez répondre vous-même à la question.

-Vous boudez ?

Jane fronça les sourcils sans lui répondre. Elle savait très bien à quel point les hommes sont démunis lorsque les femmes décident de ne pas leur parler.

Mais sans plus lui prêter attention, Stilted décacheta le courrier et se figea.

-Nous avons un problème. En quelque sorte.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Jane était impressionnée par l'attitude de son collaborateur. Et curieuse aussi. Comment pouvait-il paraître encore plus raide que d'habitude ?

-J'avais un ami à Poudlard.

-Oui, jusque-là je ne vois pas de problème.

-Nous n'étions pas de la même maison.

-Et ?

-Il s'appelle Granville Jugson.

-C'est une blague ?

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue, la tête de Jane aurait probablement fait rire Stilted.

-Fermez la bouche. Il veut... « rétablir l'équilibre de la justice », je cite.

-Il est fou. Il peut perdre son poste et complètement... Ça peut avoir un impact sur le procès n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point. C'est complètement illégal.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir Malfoy, Hermione avait reçu une lettre, elle aussi.

Un hibou express du ministère.

-Harry ! Elle avait crié dans le couloir, un peu au hasard en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop loin dans cette immense demeure.

-Harry !

Son ton, à la fois impatient et inquiet, avait fait arriver Harry assez vite à la bibliothèque.

-Tiens, lis ça ! Je veux que tu m'accompagne chez Shacklebolt, il t'aime bien, et tu es presque auror, alors tu vas appuyer ma demande !

-Quelle demande, Hermione ?

-Je vais demander la sortie de Drago. Il doit revenir ici, sinon il va mourir dans cette prison avant que le procureur ait fini de poser ses questions sans intérêt !

À ces mots, Harry se mit à lire la lettre que Hermione lui avait mis dans les mains. Drago venait d'être emmené à Ste Mangouste, dans l'aile des prisonniers, après avoir fait un malaise dans sa cellule.

Ooo

La secrétaire ne comprit pas immédiatement que sa journée venait de prendre un tournant désagréable.

Elle avait d'abord vu arriver un couple. Une grande femme très élégante avec une robe qui aurait davantage convenu pour un cocktail, avec un homme mince en costume noir, tempes grisonnantes. Elle avait directement cherché les alliances et froncé les sourcils en voyant que l'homme seul en portait une.

Le couple avait exigé de rencontrer monsieur Shacklebolt. Au moment où elle les avait fait asseoir, le martellement furieux de talons dans le couloir avait averti la secrétaire qu'elle devait ajouter des chaises.

Hermione ne jeta même pas un regard sur les personnes présentes dans la salle d'attente et se jeta sur la secrétaire.

-Dites à Shacklebolt que je suis là et qu'il doit me recevoir immédiatement !

Harry soupira, les mains dans les poches, tout en regardant le couple assis. Il les avait déjà vu quelque part. Faisant venir une chaise d'un discret informulé, il s'assit, pendant que Hermione faisait les cents pas.

La secrétaire, au bord des larmes face à l'agressivité dégagé par Granger essayait en vain de contacter son patron.

-Oh, j'y suis ! Vous êtes les journalistes qui avez écrit l'article sur le procès Black !

En entendant Harry, Hermione se calma et regarda le couple. Elle voulait les rencontrer, mais certainement pas se donner en spectacle.

-Enchanté, ma collègue Jane Tattletale, je suis monsieur Stilted.

Jane pouffa, s'attirant un regard noir de Stilted et un regard curieux de Hermione. Harry, lui, avait froncé les sourcils.

-Stilted. Votre nom est sur une coupe de la salle des trophées ! Quidditch n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, poursuiveur.

Jane avait posé sur lui un regard surpris et il faisait son possible pour éviter son regard. Il savait qu'il allait encore avoir une conversation sur son passé, il n'y échapperait pas, mais il devait faire en sorte que ce moment arrive le plus tard possible.

Pour éloigner le danger, il regarda Hermione et lui demanda :

-Vous êtes ici pour quelle raison ?

-Comme si j'allais parler à des journalistes ! Je reconnais que vous êtes plutôt sympathique à priori, mais vous n'avez pas encore ma confiance.

-Et si je vous dis ce qui nous amène ?

La proposition de Jane surprit à la fois Stilted, Harry et Hermione.

Après un instant de stupeur, un nouvel informulé fit venir un dernier fauteuil, et Hermione mis en place un assurdiato autour d'eux.

-J'étais en classe avec le procureur, Granville Jugson.

Stilted avait ouvert la discussion.

-Ce matin j'ai reçu une lettre. De lui. Avec des informations sur le procès. Même si j'avais caressé le projet de le contacter pour étoffer nos articles, j'y ai renoncé pour une question d'éthique. Mais il a apparemment une vision du déroulement du procès assez sombre. En tout cas il n'est pas d'accord avec la manière dont l'instruction a été menée.

Il tendit à Harry la lettre.

Hermione regarda Jane, puis Stilted, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Malfoy refuse de parler et de se nourrir et il a été hospitalisé à Ste Mangouste.

Les deux partis avaient pris un peu de temps pour digérer la conversation.

-Mais, reprit Hermione, pourquoi venir dénoncer le procureur ? Vous auriez pu simplement ne pas lire la lettre et informer Jugson que vous ne souhaitiez pas poursuivre dans cette voie !

-Non Hermione, j'ai lu la lettre, reprit Harry. Les informations qui y sont, tu es sur le point d'en découvrir certaines, et les autres, si tu les obtiens de manière illégale, tu peux perdre le procès. Et ce qui vous a fait venir ici, c'est la dernière phrase n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Il a sûrement pensé qu'en tant que Serpentard, je n'hésiterai pas à me servir de sa lettre mais il a oublié quelque chose d'important. Ma femme. Elle était chez Gryffondor. La menace et le chantage, elle ne supportait pas, et elle m'a ramolli, je le crains !

En disant ceci, Stilted avait eu un demi sourire triste, et personne ne voulut rompre le silence nostalgique du moment.

Malgré elle, la secrétaire s'en chargea.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle, hésitante, monsieur Shacklebolt est de retour.

Les journalistes après s'être regardé, avaient décidé de laisser Hermione et Harry passer.

Stilted donna rendez-vous à Harry dans la soirée. Le petit côté Serpentard de Harry et le petit côté Gryffondor de Stilted semblait vouloir se combiner pour résoudre l'épineux problème Jugson.

-Comment pouvez-vous prétendre que la situation est sous contrôle ! attaqua sans plus de détails Hermione en entrant dans le bureau du ministre.

-Calmez-vous, mademoiselle Granger ! Malfoy est pris en charge il ne va pas mourir !

-Je dépose une requête d'assignation à résidence.

-Pardon ! Le ministre était offusqué.

-J'appuie la demande, intervint Harry. Je n'hésiterai pas à m'adresser à la presse s'il le faut. L'état de Drago est lamentable, il était temps de le faire hospitaliser.

-Je ne peux pas permettre la libération de Malfoy. C'est un meurtrier.

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes en train de me dire que quoi qu'il arrive vous allez condamner Drago ? Vous avez à ce point l'envie de vous venger ? Vous êtes à ce point-là, partial ? Vous préférez qu'il meurt en prison, comme ça, fin de la discussion ? Viens Harry, nous allons discuter avec nos amis journalistes.

-Vous ne sortirez pas de ce bureau.

-Calmons le débat, essaya Harry, nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente.

-Drago doit sortir de prison. Il peut être assigné à résidence, comme il l'était jusqu'à la mort de Lucius. Je suis prête à m'adresser à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers pour m'assurer que les droits de Malfoy seront respectés.

-J'appuierai la demande d'Hermione à la CIS. Vous n'avez pas à condamner quelqu'un simplement en vertu du fait que vous ne l'aimez pas. Et afin que les choses soient bien claires entre nous, nos souvenirs seront déposés à Gringotts. En cas de litige, c'est une assurance. Je suis déçu, reprit Harry, je pensais que vous étiez intègre.

Hermione avait posé la main sur l'épaule de Harry, puis elle donna un parchemin déjà rempli au ministre.

-Signez là. Nous irons directement à Ste Mangouste, en passant par votre cheminée.

Shacklebolt serra les dents et signa, puis Hermione et Harry allèrent à sainte Mangouste.

Harry partit rejoindre Stilted et Hermione prit des dispositions pour permettre à Drago de rentrer chez lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à LilyP. Wooz, Lily Jem, Guest, Maxine3482 et AlouetteL pour vos reviews !**

 **C'est un peu mon salaire alors mille merci !**

 **Voici la suite du Procès, j'aime bien cette partie, nombre de choses se mettent en place !**

 **N'oubliez pas de mettre un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce récit, j'y tiens !**

L'homme que regardait Hermione n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec le jeune adolescent insupportable qu'elle avait fréquenté à Poudlard.

Pâle, amaigri, les cheveux ternes, Drago flottait dans une blouse d'hôpital blanche. En l'observant, impossible d'avoir peur, ou même d'être un peu impressionnée et Hermione savait à quel point il allait lui en vouloir de le voir dans cet état. Mais à ce moment précis, l'urgence n'était pas de préserver son ego, mais plutôt de lui donner envie de vivre suffisamment longtemps pour voir la fin du procès, et plus si affinité.

Un rapide sort de diagnostique permis à Hermione de confirmer l'avis du médecin. Dénutrition sévère. Molly allait avoir du travail, encore faudrait-il qu'il consente à manger. Pourquoi était-il aussi mal ? Certes, tuer son père n'est pas un acte anodin, mais il avait vécu des choses bien plus durs pendant la guerre. Plus elle regardait son visage et plus elle était persuadée de louper quelque chose.

-Drago, réveille-toi !

Il n'y avait pas de raison médicale à son sommeil. Le médicomage avait suggéré qu'il n'avait simplement pas envie de se réveiller. Elle comprenait son envie de s'extraire du monde, mais elle avait besoin de lui.

-Drago !

Elle le secoua légèrement. Peut-être que son contact allait lui coller un frisson se dit-elle en riant intérieurement. Et peut-être qu'elle avait raison, car Drago ouvrit les yeux.

-Drago, enfin ! Tu rentres chez toi, tu m'entends ?

-Procès ? Réussit-il à dire.

-Le procès n'est pas fini, mais j'ai fait pression... il n'est pas nécessaire d'être Serpentard pour faire du Serpentard !

Il eut un demi sourire faible avant de refermer les yeux. Mais Hermione n'en avait pas terminé.

-Il va falloir que tu me parles Drago. On rentre, et je te laisse la journée de demain pour te reprendre, mais tu vas devoir me parler.

Et sans attendre une réponse qui ne viendrait pas, elle sortit.

O

Harry et Stilted s'étaient retrouvé dans un bar moldu. La proposition venait du journaliste et Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien réussi à camoufler sa surprise. Au départ, l'idée de ce rendez-vous était venue de la volonté de contourner le procureur sans l'abattre et sans être abattu. Mais après la conversation avec Shaklebolt, Harry était déterminé à utiliser les informations du brave Poufsouffle.

-Est ce que vous pouvez le persuader de venir à un rendez-vous ? Il peut choisir l'endroit s'il le souhaite, mais il faut que nous nous voyions. Le ministre ne compte pas laisser la moindre chance à Drago, je n'hésiterai pas à me saisir des plus hautes instances, mais j'espère vraiment que Hermione peut réussir.

Stilted regarda Harry avec surprise. Il ne pensait déjà pas lui parler un jour, mais qu'il se dévoile de la sorte était encore plus inattendu. Parce que de toute évidence, « le survivant » était inquiet et furieux à la fois, il ne prenait pas la peine de le cacher.

-Je peux lui demander bien sûr. Il est fondamentalement honnête, alors il sera sûrement ravi de nous aider.

Comme Harry fronçait les sourcils, il reprit.

-Oui, il est honnête. Je sais que la lettre peut prêter à confusion, plus j'y pense et plus je pense qu'il est furieux. Pourquoi sinon en arriver à la menace ? Il veut que le procès se déroule bien. Je vais le contacter. Mais j'ai une question.

-Oui ? L'encouragea Harry, qui, étrangement, avait de plus en plus d'affection pour l'homme.

-Que s'est-il passé dans le bureau pour que vous soyez à ce point furieux ? Shacklebolt est votre ami non ?

-Plus maintenant. Harry avait utilisé ce ton qu'il n'employait que lorsqu'il refusait d'être contredit. Il préfère se venger plutôt que de faire justice. Pas mieux que Voldemort. Désolé, reprit-il en voyant que son interlocuteur avait pâli. Venez avec vôtre amie dîner au manoir un soir ! Dit-il en souriant, avant de partir sans voir à quel point sa proposition avait stupéfié le journaliste.

O

-Jane, nous sommes invités au manoir Malfoy.

-...

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vous prive de parole !

-Quelle genre d'invitation ? Dîner, soirée, cocktail ?

-Je n'en sais rien et ça n'a pas d'importance, vous serez époustouflante quoi qu'il arrive.

Sans réaliser la portée de la réponse, Stilted posa sa veste un peu négligemment sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et Jane, malgré sa stupéfaction, le remarqua. Ça n'était pas qu'il était maniaque, mais quand même, jusque-là il n'aurait jamais lâché prise comme ça.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir, Stilted enchaîna.

-Je vais négocier un accord d'exclusivité avec Potter, est ce que votre rédaction sera d'accord pour un partage équitable ?

-A propos de quoi, l'exclusivité ?

Il résuma brièvement son entretien avec Harry, puis lui expliqua les conséquences possibles sur le procès des différents événements.

-El, rédigez un contrat, je me charge de le faire accepter !

La preuve que Stilted était dans un jour particulier était là ! Il n'avait même pas froncé les sourcils !

-Hum ! El ?

-Oui ? Dit-il sans relever les yeux du parchemin qu'il était en train d'écrire.

-Est ce que nous sommes invités en tant que Journalistes ou en tant … qu'amis ?

Il releva la tête, surpris par la question. Et il s'aperçut que sa veste était froissée, que Jane l'avait appelé El et surtout, qu'il lui avait dit, même indirectement, qu'elle était belle.

-Je crois que nous sommes amis Jane.

Et comme si sa réponse n'avait pas d'importance, il se replongea dans son contrat.

Jane était perplexe, parce qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question, mais qu'elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas la reposer. Elle décida alors de faire quelque chose que pourtant elle ne faisait jamais. Elle lui ferait confiance. Après tout, elle était « époustouflante » !

o

Hermione était présente à l'audience du jour, même si elle était convaincue de l'inutilité parfaite de la séance. Elle voulait quand même entendre les questions du procureur et surtout les réponses des témoins. Un détail peut suffire.

Elle avait fait en sorte que Malfoy soit bien installé chez lui, puis avait rédigé une requête pour saisir la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, « au cas où ». Elle l'avait ensuite confié à Harry. Celui-ci était tellement furieux qu'elle était étonnée que personne ne s'en rende compte. Même Ginny ne semblait pas percevoir l'état de tension de son presque fiancé.

Soudain, un petit avion en papier atterri sur sa table. Surprise et un peu méfiante, elle le déplia et se tourna vers la jolie blonde, la journaliste de mode que Ginny aimait bien. Avec un sourire, elle répondit et renvoya le petit avion.

Cette fille parfaite n'était pas aussi sur d'elle qu'elle le laissait croire finalement. Un brin de nostalgie l'avait saisi, le souvenir des avions messagers que Ron et Harry s'envoyaient en classe n'était pas si vieux et pourtant cela semblait des siècles.

Au manoir, Harry avait prévenu Molly de l'invitation avant de rédiger un carton officiel pour préciser la date et le lieu.

Passant ensuite aux choses sérieuses, il cria dans le couloir à l'aide d'un sonorus :

-Tout le monde dans le salon dans trente secondes !

Percy sortit de la bibliothèque. Narcissa arriva rapidement, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

Charlie, Ron, Georges et Ginny interrompirent une partie de Quidditch.

Arthur et Molly apportèrent des amuses gueule.

-Bill arrive, Harry. Précisa Molly.

Drago s'était réveillé dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était chez lui, ça il en était sûr, mais pas dans sa chambre.

Il avait fini par comprendre, à sa grande stupeur, qu'il était dans le même couloir que tous les autres, ces autres étant visiblement la famille Weasley au grand complet. Bien que personne ne soit entré dans sa chambre, il n'avait eu aucun mal à le déduire puisqu'aucun d'entre eux ne parlaient jamais doucement. Il n'y avait sans doute jamais eu autant de bruit dans le manoir.

Un tableau avait même hurlé après l'un d'entre eux, juste après une petite explosion.

Aussi, lorsque Drago avait entendu Harry demander à tout le monde de venir au salon (lequel d'ailleurs ?), il avait peu hésité avant de décider de se lever. Vu l'image que reflétait le miroir, il avait fait une grimace et s'était changé. Ses vêtements étaient à présent trop grands, mais c'était mieux que le pyjama dont il était affublé. Il s'était coiffé, puis il avait ouvert la porte avant de sortir dans le couloir.

-Tu viens ? Lui demanda Bill en passant devant lui.

-Je crois.

L'air anxieux de Drago avait fait ralentir Bill qui décida de l'attendre.

-Vous habitez tous ici ?

-Ah, oui, désolé, nous ne sommes pas vraiment discrets, n'est-ce pas ? Ton ancêtre, dit-il en désignant un tableau sur sa gauche, cri aussi fort que Georges. On ne dirait pas pourtant, que les Malfoy crient !

-On ne crie pas. Il n'avait jamais parlé avant !

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte du salon. Bill avait jeté un œil sur Drago, puis avait ouvert la porte sans prévenir, comme on arrache un sparadrap pour en finir au plus vite.

-On est là, dit-il, avant de pousser Drago vers une chaise et de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Harry ne laissa pas le silence s'installer.

-Drago, bienvenue chez toi ! Madame Malfoy, vous pleurerez plus tard. Molly, vous le gaverez plus tard. On commence ! L'ordre du jour !

Arthur prit la parole.

-Hermione est au tribunal, rien de nouveau. Voici les points à aborder. Harry organise un barbecue dans les jardins.

Un hoquet de stupeur avait fait tourner les têtes vers Drago. Mais d'un geste négligent de la main, il avait fait signe à Arthur de reprendre.

-Barbecue auquel seront convié Stilted et Tattletale.

-QUOI! Hurla Ginny, oh Merlin, oh Merlin, OH MERLIN!

-On se calme gamine, tu me casses les oreilles. Si tu demandes gentiment, elle te signera un autographe.

-Malfoy est de retour ! s'exclama Charlie, avec un sourire ravi.

Arthur toussota et reprit.

-Ils sont des alliés non négligeables et ont des informations importantes pour nous.

-Source ? Demanda Ron.

-Fiable. Répondit Harry. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur eux. Lui est un Serpentard, veuf, sa femme est morte tuée par des Mangemorts. Elle est Gryffondor, célibataire, énormément d'Optimal à ses aspics.

-Des remarques ? Non ? Alors on poursuit. Ginny ?

-Je pars dans trois jours en sélection avec les Harpies !

-Nous fêterons ça comme il se doit ! Félicitation !

Et tout le monde se mit à manifester sa joie d'une manière ou d'une autre, le plus bruyamment possible. Drago toussota, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer l'assemblée presque immédiatement. Harry se tourna vers lui.

-Il faut que tu m'apprennes comment tu réussi à faire ça !

-Aucune chance Potter, des années de pratique ne se rattrapent pas en quelques leçons.

-Fait gaffe Malfoy ! S'exclama Ron, ou pour toi ça sera Lord Potter !

À nouveau, les Weasley s'esclaffèrent et Narcissa adressa un sourire à son fils.

-Ignore les Drago ! La finesse n'est pas leur principal argument.

Hermione venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, le pas conquérant et le sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais !

-Quoi, tu as gagné un abonnement à Sorcière Magazine ?

-Réussi à faire une feinte de Wronsky sans les mains ?

-Appris seize nouveaux sortilèges de ménage ?

-Jeter un sort de confusion sur Shacklebolt ?

Hermione avait croisé les bras. Elle avait l'habitude, elle était d'excellente humeur et elle savait que personne ne trouverait.

-Rien de tout ça ! J'ai obtenu l'autorisation...

-de créer l'Association Délivrance Rapide Anticipé Garantie Obligatoire ?

-Tais-toi Georges tu me fatigues ! Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai obtenu l'autorisation d'embaucher un elfe de maison !

Étrangement, le silence fut la principale réponse de l'assemblée.

-Elle aussi elle peut te donner des cours Potter ! Faire taire tous ces Weasley en annonçant ce genre de chose c'est un exploit.

-Drago...

-Quoi ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous habitez chez moi, qu'elle me défend et que tu diriges ton petit monde de mon salon que nous allons être amis ! S'exclama Malfoy en se levant. Il avait souligné tous les articles possessifs, maîtrisant mal sa voix qui tremblait de fatigue et d'agacement.

Le voyant pâlir, Bill s'était levé avec lui et en le soutenant, le raccompagna vers la sortie.

Tout le monde afficha une figure consternée. Hermione soupira.

-Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je vais réussir à le faire parler.

-Mais peut être que Bill y arrivera ? Regarde, il peut l'aider à marcher alors que n'importe lequel d'entre nous se serait fait jeter ! S'exclama Ginny.

Chacun y allant de son argument, la réunion prit fin.

O

 _Le retour de Malfoy !_

 _À la suite des mauvais traitements subit par le jeune Malfoy pendant son incarcération, Hermione Granger a obtenu la mise en résidence surveillée du plus célèbre accusé du moment !_

 _Le retour au manoir du dernier descendant de l'illustre famille Malfoy fait grincer de nombreuses dents !_

 _Ce n'est pourtant que justice pour le garçon ! En effet, de nombreux éléments du dossier nous font penser que l'enquête a été menée à la hâte, sans aucune attention aux détails ! Peu importe que finalement Malfoy soit coupable ou innocent, l'important, c'est de montrer qu'aujourd'hui, la justice magique peut être menée de manière juste et impartiale ! On peut se vanter d'une prétendue supériorité du monde magique, mais force est de constater que la justice moldue est pour le moment bien plus performante que la nôtre !_

 _Connaissez-vous la présomption d'innocence ? Non ? Et pourtant ! Voilà un principe qu'il serait bon de voir adopté par notre ministre ! Cette disposition propose que tant que le jugement du tribunal n'est pas prononcé, l'accusé est innocent ! C'est à l'enquête de prouver la culpabilité !_

 _Allons cher ministre Shacklebolt, réformez ! Un peu de courage ! Un peu de sang froid ! De détermination !_

 _Nous voulons relever le monde sorcier, nous pouvons commencer par réformer la justice !_

O

Le barbecue battait son plein, dans le jardin du manoir. La famille Weasley était là, bien sûr, Hermione, Harry et les journalistes ainsi que Narcissa et les Longdubat.

Le grand absent était Drago, qui avait refusé de sortir de sa chambre.

Hermione avait essayé de lui parler, elle avait envoyé Bill, rien n'y faisait. Drago voulait bien parler avec presque tout le monde de presque n'importe quoi. Mais pas du procès. Molly avait découvert qu'il faisait des cauchemars. Elle s'était renseignée pour lui faire les plats qu'il aimait, mais il ne mangeait presque rien.

En un mot, il allait mal.

-Harry, il y a quelqu'un au portail. Tu as invité d'autres personnes ? Demanda Narcissa.

-Non, je vais aller voir.

Les dispositions du gouvernement, bien qu'assouplies, ne permettait pas à Drago ou Narcissa de faire entrer qui que ce soit sur la propriété. Harry se déplaçait donc le long de l'allée, en songeant qu'elle était bien longue et que l'entretien du parc dans cette direction laissait à désirer.

En voyant qui était devant le portail, il était resté surpris mais avait ouvert.

-Astoria Greengrass !

-Bonjour Harry.

Ils étaient en train de se regarder, sans animosité. Harry était plutôt curieux et avait levé un sourcil.

-J'ai appris que Drago était de retour. Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

-Tu tombes bien tu sais. Il ne va pas bien. Viens.

Et Harry avait conduit la jeune fille dans le manoir, sans parler, sans passer par le jardin. Il était monté avec elle jusqu'à la chambre et avait frappé.

-Qui que tu sois, va-t'en !

-Comme tu vois, il est de bonne humeur... écoute Astoria, il ne va pas bien et ça se voit. Il est... maigre à faire peur et pâle... transparent.

-Ça va aller Harry, dit-elle avec une petite voix. Ça va aller.

Et elle avait frappé avant d'entrer directement, sans attendre la réponse.

O

-... et il a eu tellement peur que j'ai dû aller chercher un professeur pour le faire descendre !

L'anecdote que Jane venait de raconter avait fait rire tout le monde et certainement donné des idées à Georges, qui venait de donner un coup de coude à Ron.

-Et vous monsieur Stilted, demanda Hermione, vous n'avez jamais fait de blague à quelqu'un ?

-En fait, si.

-Quoi ? C'est quoi ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

Jane était presque vexée, et Stilted la regarda avec un air moqueur.

-Il est heureux que vous ne sachiez pas tout de moi en quelque jour de collaboration ma chère !

Jane lui tira la langue.

Ginny se fit la réflexion qu'ils étaient le couple le plus mal accordé qui soit et pourtant il y avait une véritable complicité entre eux. Et ils n'étaient même pas un vrai couple, juste une sorte de duo oscillant entre amitié et professionnalisme.

-En fait je n'ai pas vraiment été turbulent à Poudlard, enfin, pas avant la septième année.

-Ah oui ? Bill se souvenait vaguement de lui, à cause d'un événement flou. Sans doute cette fameuse histoire en fait !

-Oui, parce que lors de cette année, j'ai remarqué que mon binôme en potion était une fille vachement mignonne !

-Ah c'est donc ça ! S'exclama Bill en retrouvant la mémoire, je me souviens de toi maintenant !

Stilted fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas gardé les véracrasses ensemble et ce tutoiement était parfaitement déplacé !

-Oui, enfin, donc, je reprends. Mon éducation un peu stricte...

-Coincée, coupa Jane.

-Stricte, m'avait habitué à l'idée qu'un jour mes parents me présenteraient une fille et qu'elle deviendrait ma femme. Alors pour éviter tous malentendus, j'avais décidé de ne pas m'y intéresser. Ce jour-là, en potion, la seule consigne était de ne pas faire tomber de cheveux dans le chaudron, parce que l'ajout de cheveux provoquait le déclenchement du philtre.

-Vous faisiez un philtre de traçage ? Celui qui devient un révèle âme sœur si on ajoute des cheveux ? Hermione était outrée, pas tellement à cause de la dangerosité de la potion que par le fait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait en classe.

-C'est ça. Bref. Donc moi j'étais complètement amoureux de cette fille. Je décide de braver les interdits et de glisser un cheveu, en me disant que si c'est elle, mes parents seront d'accord.

-Très naïf ! Intervint Narcissa.

-Sûrement, mais bizarrement, à l'époque, c'était le bon sens même ! J'étais tellement sûr de moi que je n'ai même pas vérifié que la potion était parfaite avant d'intégrer mon cheveu. J'aurais dû ! J'ai fait exploser mon chaudron. Et l'ensemble de la salle en fait.

-Ce jour-là les cours ont été suspendu pour permettre aux professeurs compétents d'aider à l'infirmerie, compléta Bill.

-Enfin, j'en arrive à la blague. L'effet de cette potion raté, on ne s'y attendait pas, mais ça a été de mélanger les identités de tous ceux qui étaient dans la salle. Et alors, je ressemblais à s'y méprendre au professeur Rogue.

-Non ! Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Charlie.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit ! Donc je prends l'air froid est détaché et je marche dans les couloirs, en fronçant les sourcils dès que je croise un élève d'une autre maison.

J'arrive à la grande salle, je vois un groupe d'élèves totalement innocents et là je crie : « Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! ».

Étrangement, tout le monde riait, mais Jane restait perplexe face au visage souriant de celui qu'elle considérait comme un ami. Il n'avait jamais souri comme ça avec elle jusqu'ici. Et il était vraiment pas mal. Il faudrait qu'elle puisse le convaincre de porter autre chose que ce col horrible et il pourrait avoir l'air carrément sympa, se dit-elle avec un sourire.

La conversation se poursuivit longtemps dans la soirée. Régulièrement, Harry jetait un coup d'œil vers l'intérieur du manoir, pas vraiment inquiet, pas vraiment serein.

Drago l'inquiétait et il espérait sincèrement qu'Astoria pourrait au moins le convaincre de manger.

Personne ne savait qui était venu, à l'exception de Narcissa.

Il avait fini par décider d'aller voir. Devant la porte, il s'était senti un peu bête, mais avait frappé, et sur la réponse de Drago, il était entré.

Drago était assis sur un fauteuil, devant la petite table basse de sa chambre. Astoria lisait sur le lit, faisant des plis sur le couvre lit habituellement parfaitement tendu. Tous les deux le regardaient entrer.

-Je venais voir comment ça va.

-Ça va bien, merci, répondit Drago. J'ai même du manger, dit-il en faisant la grimace. Elle m'a forcé.

-Acceptes tu de rester au manoir ?

La question était sortie toute seule de la bouche de Harry, trop heureux de voir Drago un peu mieux.

Ils étaient surpris autant les uns que les autres, mais Astoria se reprit la première et répondit qu'elle verrait avec sa mère.

-Drago, une nouvelle ère commence pour toi ! S'exclama Harry.

-C'est Lord Malfoy pour toi, Survivant.

-Si tu le prends comme ça, s'esclaffa Harry, vous êtes prié de m'appeler Lord Potter, Lord Malfoy.

Et à leur plus grande surprise, ils éclatèrent de rire.

 _J'espère que la mise en page a résisté à ce terrible site^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour chères lectrices, chers lecteurs (?),**

 **Attention, le procès prend une tournure un peu plus sombre, justifiant le changement de ratting.**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire après votre lecture, ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **Merci à AllouetteL pour la relecture et la correction !**

 **Je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, alors la publication sera plus lente à l'avenir.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Le procès avait repris.

Drago était présent et l'ensemble des personnes dans la salle pouvait voir qu'il avait meilleure mine, même s'il n'éclatait pas de santé.

-Aujourd'hui, nous devrions entendre les conclusions des enquêteurs et rendre notre verdict. Commença à expliquer Shacklebolt.

-Certainement pas ! Répliqua Hermione. Nous avons encore de nombreuses questions et pas le soupçon d'une réponse !

-Et pouvons-nous savoir quelles sont ces questions ?

-Bien sûr, comme tout le monde ici ! Lors de l'interrogatoire des témoins. Le procès n'est pas terminé monsieur.

-Je regrette, mais il dure depuis déjà trop longtemps. Cette journée sera la dernière.

-C'est vraiment ce que vous souhaitez ? Un déni de justice ?

-Mademoiselle, je ne vous permets pas de me parler comme ça ! Restez à votre place !

-A ma place ? Et où est-elle ? Et vous, y êtes-vous, à votre place ? Vous présidez ici sans aucune volonté de voir la justice être donnée en toute impartialité ! Vous devriez la céder cette place ! Vous n'en êtes pas digne.

-Messieurs les aurors, je vous prie de faire sortir mademoiselle Granger.

-Dans ce cas, vous admettrez que monsieur Malfoy parte avec moi.

-Hors de question, il retourne en prison, d'où il n'aurait jamais dû sortir vu ses antécédents !

-Vous admettez ouvertement que vous avez emprisonné Drago sur le seul motif de sa parenté ?

Jugson se leva.

-ça suffit ! Cria t'il. Le procès va se poursuivre et durera le temps qu'il faudra ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger la famille ou le passé des Malfoy. Nous sommes là pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé le jour ou Lucius Malfoy est mort et nous le saurons, quoi qu'il arrive ! Si ça doit prendre dix jours de plus, ça les prendra ! Maintenant tout le monde s'assoit et la parole est à mademoiselle Granger !

Le ministre était devenu tout rouge et il avait de toute évidence envie de se jeter sur son procureur, qui aurait dû le soutenir lui !

Mais avant qu'il ait pu se reprendre, Hermione avait pris la parole et commencé à interroger les aurors de garde ce jour-là.

O

-Votre ami Poufsouffle, c'est encore une erreur de répartition du choixpeau ça !

-Peut être que finalement on en tirera quelque chose de positif... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces petits avions en papier qui volent partout Jane ?

-Je crois que c'est de ma faute ! J'ai demandé par ce biais à Hermione comment je devais m'habiller pour le barbecue l'autre jour, et depuis, tout le monde fait ça pour bavarder !

-C'est parfaitement déplacé ma chère ! Enfin. Ce petit éclat de voix en début d'audience, c'est comme si on voulait que le scandale éclate. Je ne comprends pas ce que cherche Shacklebolt !

-C'est visiblement personnel... que lui ont fait les Malfoy ?

-C'est à creuser...

O

-Madame Malfoy, ou était votre baguette le jour de la mort de votre mari ?

-Au coffre.

-Comment ça au coffre ?

La surprise d'Hermione était partagée par les auditeurs, aucuns sorciers au monde ne se séparerait ainsi de sa baguette !

-Lucius ne m'a jamais permis de garder ma baguette. Il estimait que je n'en avais pas besoin dans la vie de tous les jours, puisque j'avais les elfes de maison.

-Mais au moment de sa mort, vous n'aviez pas d'elfe ?

-Non, et j'avais ma baguette une heure le matin et une heure le soir pour effectuer les tâches ménagères.

Cette nouvelle révélation venait de jeter un froid dans la salle. Quel homme était assez odieux pour infliger ce handicap à son épouse ! Une sorcière sans sa baguette !

Le ministre, sentant que le déroulement du procès n'allait pas dans son sens, ordonna une suspension d'audience.

Hermione en profita pour parler à Drago.

-Je vais t'interroger.

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Drago, je ne peux pas réussir sans toi ! Et on peut le faire ! Il faut juste que tu racontes !

-Mais je ne veux pas.

Hermione allait se mettre à crier lorsque la petite main d'Astoria se posa sur son bras. En regardant Drago droit dans les yeux elle lui dit :

-Je veux que tu parles, et je veux que tu racontes absolument tout ce que ton père vous faisait subir à ta mère et toi. Et si tu ne le fais pas, j'irai. Je parlerai pour toi, mais crois moi, tu regretteras de me voir parler à ta place.

Devant son regard, elle ajouta :

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas si tu ne parles pas. Je me fiche d'attendre que tu ailles mieux, si tu fais des efforts pour ça. Mais si tu refuses d'aller mieux, je ne t'attendrai pas.

Et elle tourna les talons.

Hermione regarda Astoria s'en aller, stupéfaite par son intervention.

La cloche annonçant la reprise avait sonné et Drago retourna s'asseoir sans un mot.

Lorsqu'elle eut la parole, elle jeta un regard incertain sur Drago avant de lui poser une première question.

-Drago, ou était votre baguette lors de la mort de votre père ?

-Dans sa main.

-Que s'est-il passé ce jour-là ? Continua-t-elle, en ignorant les murmures de la foule.

-Comme chaque jour depuis que nous étions enfermés dans la maison, il m'a assommé de Doloris.

Pour ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet, Hermione lui demanda comment les aurors pouvaient ne pas s'en rendre compte.

-Le ministère a vraiment cru que mon père serait moins puissant en étant condamné ? Il a haussé les épaules lors du verdict. Lorsque nous sommes revenus au manoir, il n'a eu qu'un mot à prononcer pour que certaines défenses se mettent en place. À sa mort, tout s'est effondré, sinon, personne ne l'aurait su !

-Est ce que vous pouvez développer ce point s'il vous plait ? Intervint Jugson.

-Les défenses ?

-Oui.

-Un certain nombre de défenses sont connues et répertoriées, et les aurors ont désactivé les plus évidentes. Seulement, le manoir est protégé surtout par des sorts de magie noire, certains fonctionnent avec des runes inscrites dans les sous-sols de la maison, et d'autres s'activent sans baguette, voir même en informulé. Je ne suis pas sûr de tous les connaître. Certains se sont désactivés lorsque Lucius est mort. Bill Weasley pourrait vous en dire plus, il a commencé à travailler dessus, je lui ai demandé de briser tous les sorts inconnus ou dangereux.

Drago pouvait voir que sa mère était surprise. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Mais lorsque Bill lui avait dit qu'il avait trouvé dans les papiers de son père des indications sur des protections noires, il n'avait pas hésité.

-Laquelle a permis de vous rendre invisible aux aurors ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir répondre avec exactitude, mais étant donné qu'elle a disparu à sa mort, je penche sur un sort de sang. Dans les faits, au moment où Lucius entrait dans une pièce, les vitres devenaient comme... opaque, sauf que de l'extérieur, ça ne se voyait pas.

Hermione reprit la parole.

-Pour résumer, les aurors ne pouvaient pas voir à l'intérieur des pièces où se trouvait Lucius.

-C'est ça.

-Pourquoi avait-il votre baguette ce jour-là ?

-Oh, ce n'était pas seulement aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas touché ma baguette depuis plus d'un an.

-C'est une blague ! S'exclama Ron, pas du tout discrètement.

-Non. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré. Mais la baguette de Lucius a été détruite pendant une attaque contre Potter (il eut une grimace mi- désolée, mi- dégoûtée) et aucune de ses baguettes d'emprunts ne lui a apporté satisfaction. Alors il a pris la mienne assez rapidement.

-Est ce que vous aviez une baguette quand même ?

-Non, enfin, je pouvais, sous surveillance de Lucius, utiliser une baguette de rechange. Elle était au coffre.

Sur son perchoir, le ministre secouait la tête, incrédule. Comment pouvait-on croire à un tel ramassis de mensonges ? Est-ce que tout le monde était aussi naïf ? C'était la famille Malfoy !

Pourtant, tous ceux qui assistaient au procès commençaient à se dire que le jeune Malfoy, s'il était coupable, avait peut-être eu raison de tuer son père.

-Monsieur Malfoy était donc le seul à posséder une baguette à plein temps ?

-Oui.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Le silence fut la seule réponse que Drago put fournir à Hermione.

Comme le silence se prolongeait, Astoria s'était levé et s'était avancé vers le banc de Drago.

Après un coup d'œil vers le jeune homme, Hermione avait reposé la question en la regardant.

-Je connais les Malfoy depuis ma naissance. Ils faisaient partie du cercle à fréquenter. Mais je détestais profondément que mes parents me laissent chez eux. Je ne risquais rien personnellement, monsieur Malfoy n'était pas stupide, mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce qui se passait. J'entendais très bien hurler Drago.

Drago avait les poings serrés et les épaules voûtées. Il tremblait et Astoria hésita à continuer. Mais il se tourna vers elle.

-S'il te plaît. Je n'y arriverai pas.

Il avait murmuré ces mots, mais le silence dans la pièce était tel, que tout le monde avait entendu, même ceux qui étaient assis tout en haut, au fond.

Alors elle avait descendu la dernière marche et s'était assise à côté de lui, avant de reprendre la parole, en lui attrapant la main.

-Un soir, je suis sortie de ma chambre. Les cris avaient cessé, mais en arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre... j'entendais des gémissements et des sanglots. Je suis entrée, et la première chose que j'ai vu, c'est son mouvement de replis. Il ne m'avait pas vu, il ne savait pas que ça n'était que moi.

Elle avait repris sa respiration et jeté un regard vers le garçon qui lui écrasait la main.

-A l'époque, je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Mais Drago avait désespérément besoin d'aide. Il respirait mal, il avait des convulsions... c'était horrible, j'en ai fait des cauchemars. Je me suis approché de la cheminée et j'ai appelé Severus Rogue.

-Que nous ne pourrons malheureusement pas interroger, interrompit grossièrement Shacklebolt. Quel but poursuivez-vous avec ce récit grotesque mademoiselle Granger ?

À ces mots, Jugson s'était levé et après être descendu auprès d'Hermione, il s'adressa aux sorciers composant le Magenmagot.

-Je demande aux vénérables membres de cette assemblée de prendre position face à l'attitude indigne du ministre. Je tiens à préciser que si rien ne change, je ferai appelle aux institutions internationales pour continuer ce procès sereinement.

Un vieillard avec une longue barbe blanche se leva et demanda une suspension de séance.

-Comment a-t-il osé ! Fulminait Hermione, devant ses amis qui n'osaient pas intervenir, comment a-t-il pu dire une chose pareille !

Dans un coin de la pièce où ils se trouvaient tous, Drago était assis contre le mur, tellement collé qu'il semblait vouloir passer au travers. Devant lui, comme un bouclier, Astoria lui parlait à voix basse, apparemment sans prêter attention à son visage fermé. Il n'avait plus lâché sa main depuis qu'elle s'était assise à côté de lui et elle devait en souffrir, mais elle ne disait rien à ce propos.

Narcissa était livide. Molly s'était assise avec elle en lui apportant une tasse de thé, mais indignée par le récit d'Astoria, elle ne parvenait pas à penser à quelque chose de gentil à dire. Comment une mère pouvait elle laisser faire ça !

La porte s'ouvrit et Jugson entra.

-Est ce que tout le monde va bien ?

En regardant en direction de Drago, il avait haussé les sourcils, mais il s'était ensuite tourné vers Hermione.

-Le Magenmagot souhaite entendre le récit de mademoiselle Greengrass.

-Aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, les membres ont voté pour la poursuite du procès.

-Et le ministre ?

Jugson soupira, puis répondit avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Il refuse de modifier sa position, aussi il est suspendu et perd le droit d'assister aux audiences.

Après une pause, il reprit, l'air confus.

-Monsieur Potter, je pense que vous devriez garder le contact avec Stilted, parce que je ne crois pas que Shacklebolt en restera la. Et quel meilleur moyen que la presse ?

Il y eu comme un soupir collectif. La plupart des personnes dans la pièce avaient espéré en avoir fini avec la notoriété subie et les articles stupides et mesquins de journalistes sans éthique.

-Nous ferons face, répliqua Molly. Allons y, je crois que nous sommes attendus.

Astoria avait eu un sourire pâle à cette phrase, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de continuer. Mais elle voulait à tout prix que Drago s'en sorte, alors elle prit une grande inspiration, se leva et tira Drago avec elle dans la salle d'audience.

O

Dans un silence lourd, Astoria leva les yeux vers Jugson et Hermione.

-Quand Rogue est arrivé, il a soigné Drago. Il était tellement furieux que j'étais sur que Monsieur Malfoy n'oserait plus faire ça. J'étais tellement naïve !

Après une fois de trop ou j'avais contacté Rogue, il a décidé de m'apprendre à soigner Drago. Je pourrais prétendre à un diplôme de médicomage aujourd'hui. J'ai tellement utilisé certains sorts que je peux les utiliser en informulé.

-Pouvez vous les nommer ?

C'était un petit sorcier dodu avec une figure concentrée qui avait posé la question.

-Je suis médicomage aux urgences de Ste Mangouste, je pourrai corroborer les dires de mademoiselle Greengrass.

Hermione acquiesça et se tourna vers Astoria.

-Episkey, Vulnera Sanentur, Sanguis Supprimitur, Instaurabo, Upotimo, Stamatiste Pireto, Nolite Tremous, …

-Ce sont des sorts de magie médicale avancée.

Le petit sorcier se rassit et d'un signe de tête, Jugson incita la jeune fille à reprendre.

-Alors que pendant longtemps j'essayai de ne pas aller au manoir Malfoy, à présent je faisais le maximum pour y être le plus souvent possible. À chaque fois que j'y étais, je devais soigner Drago. J'étais furieuse. Je ne comprenais pas que personne ne le protège. Il n'y avait qu'à Poudlard qu'il était bien et en sécurité. Et puis, un jour, j'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi personne ne faisait rien.

À ces mots, Drago s'était tendu et avait lâché la main qu'il tenait depuis le début. En se tournant vers Astoria, il avait chuchoté.

-Ne dis pas ça. S'il te plaît.

Et en réponse à ces mots, on avait entendu madame Malfoy.

-Il a raison, c'est à mon tour de parler.

O

 _Terrible rebondissement dans l'affaire Malfoy._

 _Il n'est pas dans nos habitudes de prendre ouvertement partie, car nous estimons que la base de notre métier est l'objectivité._

 _Cependant, force est de constater que pour une fois, nous ne pouvons pas être neutres, puisque le ministre lui même renonce à ce statut._

 _Monsieur Shacklebolt a en effet décider que le prévenu, monsieur D. Malfoy était coupable. Refusant d'entendre les arguments en sa faveur, il a publiquement indiqué qu'il souhaitait la condamnation de Drago._

 _L'indignation légitime de mademoiselle Granger, suiv_ _ie_ _de la prise de position de monsieur Jugson, qui jusque là ne brillait pas par son charisme, a conduit le Magenmagot à exclure le Ministre du procès._

 _Celui ci se poursuit donc en la seule présence des cinquante, ce qui constitue déjà un jury nombreux !_

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Oui, la question que nous nous posons, chers lecteurs, c'est pourquoi le ministre Shacklebolt, réputé intègre et juste, refuse un procès équitable au jeune Malfoy._

 _Pourquoi prend il le risque d'être désavoué publiquement par ceu_ _x-là_ _même qui avec lui, ont combattu Voldemort ?_

 _Pourquoi_ _empêche-t-il_ _Granger, Potter, Weasley de proposer leurs versions et leurs arguments à la cour ?_

 _La jeune Astoria Greengrass, témoin de l'enfance de Drago, apporte quand à elle un éclairage terrifiant sur l'éducation qu'il a reçu_ _e._ _Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une éducation !_

 _La suite du procès promet d'être éprouvante, car dès demain, madame Malfoy témoignera à son tour des conditions de vie au manoir sous l'ère Lucius._

 _O_

Le lendemain, une grande partie des fonctionnaires du ministère de la magie avait bizarrement une chose à faire devant les portes de la salle d'audience.

Jane et Stilted avaient eu du mal à parvenir jusqu'aux aurors chargé de filtrer les entrées et ils étaient plutôt heureux d'être anonymes bien qu'étant en grande partie responsable de l'agitation.

-Est ce que vous pensez que nous avons encore nos accréditations ?

-Si nous ne les avons plus, Jane, le ministre est fichu ! Ça serait trop évident qu'il veut tout diriger...

-Je suis contrariée par l'absence total de résultat à son sujet... El, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, vous devriez demander à Potter de vérifier son identité.

-Jane !

-Quoi ?! On a vu que c'était possible !

-Mais je m'en fiche du ministre là ! Vous devez arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !

-Comme quoi ?

Jane fut sauvée du courroux de son confrère par leur arrivée dans la salle. Bien qu'ils soient venus tôt, l'ensemble des personnes accréditées étaient déjà la. Un avion leur fonça dessus et Stilted put lire que les Weasley leur avaient discrètement gardé des places devant.

De longues minutes avaient été nécessaires pour obtenir le silence. Lorsqu'un calme relatif avait finalement pu être obtenu, Jugson avait appelé madame Malefoy. Celle ci s'était levé et avait rejoint son fils, qui regardait fixement devant lui, les dents tellement serrées qu'on pouvait craindre qu'elles ne s'effritent.

-Bonjour madame. Vous avez souhaité témoigner aujourd'hui, je vous laisse la parole.

-Merci.

Pendant quelques secondes, le temps avait été comme suspendu aux lèvre de Narcissa. Le silence était enfin parfait, presque trop pour certains qui remuèrent discrètement sur leurs chaises.

-J'entends bien les remarques que la plupart des gens, des femmes, se font dans leurs têtes en écoutant Astoria. Je savais ce qu'elle faisait et je lui en suis, aujourd'hui encore, reconnaissante. Comme elle venait de l'extérieur, Lucius ne pouvait rien contre elle. C'était différent pour moi. J'ai essayé ! Vraiment, de toutes mes forces, de détourner Lucius de mon fils. Et j'ai obtenu exactement l'inverse. Il s'est acharné encore plus. Avec plus de violence, plus de hargne. Les Doloris étaient plus puissants. Ce qui m'a convaincu d'arrêter de sauver mon fils, …

Astoria et Narcissa se regardait l'une l'autre, droit dans les yeux. Avec la même détermination et la même angoisse, la même souffrance.

Hermione était prête à interrompre l'audience tant les deux femmes semblaient au bord de la rupture. Mais surtout, un regard sur Drago l'avait fait frémir. Il était horriblement pâle et des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front.

Narcissa pourtant, avait repris la parole d'une voix altérée.

-Drago, Astoria et moi même avons été amenés dans un cachot du manoir. Il y avait une jeune fille, de l'âge d'Astoria. Lucius... il avait un regard,... tellement sombre... il m'a attrapé le bras, m'a montré la fille, et il à dit « tu vas voir ce qu'il va arriver à la fille Greengrass si tu continues à me désobéir ». Et puis il nous a lancé un Petrificus Totalus. Et puis...

Une larme s'était échappé de ses yeux. Le silence était lourd d'appréhension. Drago avait fini par prendre une immense bouffée d'air, comme s'il avait arrêté de respirer jusque là, et c'était probablement le cas.

Il se leva d'un bond et jeta d'une traite :

-Il l'a violée. Il l'a violée jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meure. Et ensuite il nous a regardé droit dans les yeux et il a dit « maintenant, si quelqu'un veut faire de la résistance, je vous en prie, faites. ».

Jugson ordonna une suspension d'audience dans la seconde qui suivi.

 **N'oubliez pas de reviewer !**

 **Merci !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre que vous attendiez tous avec impatience !**

 **Enfin, peut être...**

 **Je ne peux que le supposer vu le nombre de personnes qui suivent l'histoire...**

 **S'il vous plaît (voix suppliante), une review ! À votre bon cœur Messieur (?) Dame !**

 _Sinon, merci pour vos conseils :_ _ **Lily Jem, AlouetteL, Papounet**_ _(J'écoute quand même en vrai^^) et les même pour la relecture. Sauf que..._

 **je publie par surprise, alors il reste probablement des fautes, surtout à la fin !**

Réuni dans le jardin du manoir, Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient en train de débattre de l'opportunité de demander à l'unique elfe de maison dont ils disposaient de les faire transplaner sur une île déserte.

Car depuis la veille, des journalistes campaient devant le portail du manoir, sans aucune considération pour les occupants des lieux.

Arthur avait placé de nouvelles protections plus restrictives autour du parc et Neville avait fait pousser des arbres là où il y avait un risque, même minime, qu'un journaliste puisse passer un œil.

-Et l'article ne parle même pas du pire... souffla Ron, complètement allongé sur le sol.

-Mmmh, les Caraïbes ? C'est pas mal, les Caraïbes ?

-Non, Harry, ça c'est une destination de lune de miel. Le ministère à censuré cette partie du témoignage. Et pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le principe, répondit Hermione, assise contre un arbre, la tête de Ron sur les genoux.

-Ok, Madagascar ?

-Alors Lord Potter, on a des envies de vacances ?

Drago venait de s'avachir sans aucune grâce à côté de Harry.

-Parce que toi non, peut être ? Répondit Ron en plissant les yeux, dans une vaine tentative de décrypter le visage impassible de Malfoy.

-On veut partir sur une île déserte à la base, Lord Malfoy ! Une île sans journalistes, sans tribunal, sans vieillards séniles qui se mêlent de tout et de n'importe quoi...

-Sans ministre qui retourne leur veste, sans parents sans mémoires, poursuivit Hermione.

-Sans parents cinglés tout court, sans gnomes de jardin, sans problème d'argent...

-Sans rien ni personne quoi ! S'exclama Drago.

Il avait l'air de bonne humeur pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il reprit :

-On s'ennuierait à mourir. Franchement, depuis qu'on a onze ans, il nous arrive des trucs tous les ans. Une vie sans contrariétés, sans soubresauts ? On tiendra pas trois mois !

Ron le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds, partagé entre l'envie de rire et la stupeur de le voir se mêler à eux comme s'il avait toujours fait partie du groupe.

-Tu veux faire quoi après tout ça Malfoy ?

-Dormir. Une semaine.

-Tu dors toujours pas ? s'affola Hermione.

-C'est pas que je dors pas, c'est que je sais jamais si c'est pas ma dernière nuit ici. Je dors, mais je me repose pas en fait !

O

Molly et Narcissa regardaient par une fenêtre de l'étage les jeunes adultes allongés dans l'herbe.

-J'aurais aimé que Drago vous fréquente avant. Dans d'autres conditions.

-Franchement, je ne suis pas sûre que nos enfants se soient fréquenté de toutes manières !

Et devant l'air surpris de Narcissa, Molly s'expliqua.

-Vous avez renié votre propre sœur, lorsqu'elle a épousé Ted ! Les Black, comme les Malfoy d'ailleurs, nous appellent traîtres !

-Ma sœur m'a toujours manqué... peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes si j'avais épousé quelqu'un d'autre !

-Mais vous n'auriez pas Drago.

-C'est vrai ! Vous savez, je sais que je ne suis pas un exemple en tant que mère, mais...

-Vous seriez morte pour lui, n'est ce pas ?

Narcissa avait hoché la tête.

-Alors, nous sommes pareilles. Je tuerais pour mes enfants et je mourrais pour eux. Peu importe le reste.

Et sur ces mots, Molly l'avait attrapée par le bras et elles étaient descendues prendre un thé comme deux vieilles copines, réunies par leurs misères respectives.

O

-Jane ?

-Oui ?

-Comment sont vos parents ?

Elle avait hésité avant de répondre, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que Stilted voulait savoir.

-Ils sont normaux. Rien d'extraordinaire. Papa est un ours protecteur et maman une petite femme envahissante. Pourquoi ?

-Jusqu'ici, je vous aurais répondu que mes parents étaient normaux aussi.

Il avait un petit sourire en coin qui s'effaça.

-Mais je pense qu'ils ne l'étaient pas en fin de compte.

Jane, cessant toute activité, vint s'asseoir devant Stilted.

-Comment étaient vos parents alors ?

-Père était sévère et mère était distante. Quand je regarde les Weasley je me demande comment ils font pour s'en sortir avec autant d'enfants et si peu de sévérité !

Jane regarda Stilted. Il était tout raide sur son fauteuil de bureau.

-Je peux poser une question indiscrète ?

-Vous pouvez.

-Votre femme, comment étaient ses parents ?

-Morts.

-Oh ! Forcément ça n'aide pas pour la comparaison. Jane resta songeuse. Elle reprit.

Je déjeune dimanche avec mes parents, vous n'aurez qu'à venir. Il faudra juste vous habiller un peu plus décontracté.

-Non.

-Mais si ! Je vous accompagne pour acheter une chemise et une veste moldue, c'est encore ce qui passera le mieux !

-Non, je veux dire, non, je ne vais pas aller chez vos parents.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas les rencontrer pour savoir comment sont des parents normaux. On ne rencontre pas les parents d'une fille pour faire une étude sociologique.

Jane était surprise. Stilted avait légèrement rougit et elle se rendit compte que sa proposition avait en effet de quoi mettre mal à l'aise quelqu'un comme lui, qui voyait toute rencontre comme un langage. Un peu comme les fleurs. Il devait s'imaginer que sont père allait exiger le mariage. Elle pouffa en regardant son vis à vis, qui sourit nerveusement.

-C'est pas drôle Jane !

-Si. Ça l'est ! Mais ça vous rend touchant !

Cette fois il était rouge.

-Bon au travail Tattletale !

Elle se mit à rire franchement mais prit sa plume et s'assit à son bureau en le regardant curieusement. Elle avait appris à déchiffrer son regard et savait qu'il avait une idée en tête.

 _Le mystère du ministre Shacklebolt n'en est plus un !_

 _Nous nous interrogions dans un précédent article sur l'attitude de notre ministre. En effet, celui ci avait une réputation d'intégrité et de probité tout à fait établie._

 _Après une enquête sérieuse, il nous est venu à l'oreille une histoire tragique qui pourrait expliquer la dérive vengeresse subie par la famille Malfoy._

 _Ainsi que la plupart d'entre nous peuvent en témoigner, les mangemorts ne se sont pas gênés pour commettre des attentats côté moldu._

 _Monsieur Shacklebolt a travaillé comme secrétaire du premier ministre moldu, afin d'être au plus près de lui pour pouvoir le protéger._

 _Cependant, ce que personne n'aurait pu prévoir, c'est qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour une jeune personne du bureau du ministre. Nous ne divulguerons pas son identité. Cela ne servirait certainement pas notre cause et apporterait encore de la peine à ceux qui ont pu perdre cette jeune fille. Car hélas, elle disparut dans une attaque visant ceux que protégeait monsieur Shacklebolt._

 _Attaque dirigée par Lucius Malfoy._

 _Nous sommes affligés par la perte du ministre, mais nous lui demandons de se reprendre et de ne pas faire payer le fils pour le père. Il semblerait que le fils soit lui-même une victime._

 _Le témoignage de Drago d'abord, puis de mademoiselle Greengrass et enfin de madame Malfoy, jette une lumière glauque sur la vie des sangs purs soumis à Voldemort._

 _Notre question à présent est la suivante : combien d'autres jeunes gens, élevés dans ce genre de foyer, souffrent aujourd'hui de leur éducation ?_

 _O_

Le Magenmagot avait décidé de ne pas tenir de séance afin de ménager une pause à tout le monde.

C'était effectivement un soulagement pour la plupart des gens qui avaient entendu les différents témoignages.

De nombreuses personnes se sentaient obligées de remettre en cause leur jugement sur la guerre et sur les procès qui avaient suivis. Il fallait prendre du recul.

Au manoir, chacun avait naturellement commencé par traîner au lit, puisque cette journée était une journée sans pression. Sauf Hermione et Percy, qui par habitude, s'étaient réveillés pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Hermione s'y rendait régulièrement, même si elle n'avait rien à y faire. Elle aimait l'endroit pour ce qu'il était, une source de savoir inaccessible ailleurs.

Pendant qu'elle rêvait devant les reliures en cuir, Harry s'était levé avec l'intention de voler avec Ron. Celui-ci n'avait pas voulu sortir de son lit, et c'est d'un pas traînant que Harry se dirigeait vers le garage à balais des Malfoy. Devant le luxe de ce que certains (comme Hermione) auraient qualifié de placard à balai, il n'avait pas hésité à y ranger le sien. C'est là qu'il avait trouvé Drago, songeur.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je n'ai pas l'autorisation d'ouvrir cette porte, indiqua-t-il avec une grimace. Je rêve de voler depuis tellement longtemps et tout ce qui m'en empêche, c'est cette porte.

Harry posa la main sur la porte et celle ci s'ouvrit.

-Après vous Lord Malfoy !

Ils prirent chacun un balai et s'envolèrent aussitôt.

Le plaisir de Drago était manifeste. Harry ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu sourire de la sorte à Poudlard. Ils se lancèrent dans une course autour du manoir avant de comparer leur compétences en figure de quidditch.

-Harry, est ce que je peux te poser une question ?

-Ça ne t'a jamais arrêté jusqu'ici !

-C'est vrai. Mais... j'ai une question vraiment importante et j'aimerai que tu répondes.

-Vas-y.

-Ça concerne Dumbledore.

O

La journée avait été agréable pour tous.

Molly, poursuivant avec plaisir l'apprentissage de Narcissa, l'avait embarqué dans la préparation d'un buffet autour duquel étaient réunis les habitant du manoirs.

Narcissa pouvait voir que Drago, bien que détendu, paraissait soucieux et Molly voyait les regards que Harry échangeait avec lui.

Hermione, elle aussi, avait perçu un changement dans l'attitude des garçons. Elle avait demandé à Ron si quelque chose avait eu lieu, mais il n'avait rien vu, et elle avait admis dans un sourire qu'il n'était pas le meilleur pour observer les détails.

Bill arrivait à grandes enjambées.

-J'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé comment Lucius pouvait faire de la magie sans activer la trace ! Ça va être explosif !

Une fois qu'il avait eu toute l'attention de chacun, ce qui avait été rapide, il exposa le bilan de ses recherches. Hermione et lui convinrent qu'il serait plus simple de ne pas utiliser ces informations dans le procès et Harry se chargea de prendre rendez vous avec Stilted pour voir comment exploiter ce nouveau scandale.

Au cours du repas, Charlie annonça son départ pour la Roumanie, il fallait reprendre le cours des choses, il essaierait de revenir régulièrement. Aucun Weasley ne se faisait d'illusion, régulièrement chez Charlie signifiait une fois par an !

-Où est Astoria ? Demanda Ron, on ne l'a pas vue aujourd'hui !

-Chez elle, répondit Narcissa, elle a été éprouvée par la journée d'hier et sa famille a appris des... choses, qu'elle ignorait. Ils ne sont pas ravis !

Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Elle sera là demain ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Harry, si elle ne vient pas, je voudrais que tu ailles la chercher.

Et comme Harry acceptait d'un air grave, Molly, Narcissa et Hermione furent certaines que quelque chose avait eu lieu dans la journée entre les deux garçons. La question étant : Quoi ?

Hermione s'était ressaisie. Il allait falloir briser l'étrange calme qui s'était installé pendant cette journée.

-Drago, il faut qu'on parle de la journée de demain.

-Non. Je refuse de parler de ça.

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers le garçon qui, en se levant brusquement, venait de faire tomber sa chaise.

Le dos raide, les poings serrés, il avait repris son visage des mauvais jours et Hermione soupira de lassitude. Comment faire, comment arriver à obtenir de Drago un récit du jour de la mort de son père ?

Elle commençait à suspecter Astoria d'en savoir plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire, mais elle voyait aussi à quel point Drago refusait de l'impliquer, même si sa présence lui était indispensable.

-Drago, maintenant ça suffit ! On peut avoir fini demain soir si tu décides de cracher le morceau ! Je vais convoquer Astoria à la barre. Tu entends, je vais l'appeler et la harceler de question et elle devra répondre ! Tu ne pourras rien ! La seule chose que tu puisses faire pour éviter ça, c'est de parler !

Hermione avait hurlé, et plus personne n'osa parler après elle. Harry était le seul à l'avoir déjà vu ainsi, mais d'habitude, elle criait sur Ron ou sur lui même.

Elle était rouge, les cheveux hirsutes, les bras tendus le long du corps et les poings fermés. Face à elle, Drago avait eu un mouvement de recule, mais son visage était resté fermé et une moue méprisante avait fait son apparition sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'interdis de poser la moindre question à Astoria.

Il avait parlé avec la voix monotone des gens hors d'eux.

Narcissa, jusque là spectatrice de l'échange, avait décidé d'intervenir.

-Ça suffit Drago.

Et sa voix avait suffit. Drago s'était rassit, les poings encore serrés mais plus détendu.

-Drago...

Hermione avait l'air lasse. En la voyant, Drago eu un instant de compassion vite effacé par la peur de devoir dire à voix haute ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'avouer tout bas.

-Je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas dire ça. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai tué mon père, pas à ces gens, pas tout haut...

Les murmures de Drago, qui ne parlait qu'à Hermione, avait été audible par tout le monde, mais personne ne parla, personne ne pris le risque de briser l'échange.

-Pourtant, il va falloir Drago. Avait reprit Hermione. Il va falloir que tu leur dises. Je ne peux pas faire de miracle, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui t'attend si tu ne parles pas.

-Tu veux la bibliothèque ?

La jeune fille soupira et se détendit instantanément. Si il pouvait faire de l'ironie, alors il irait bien !

-Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche de ta bibliothèque !

Le hoquet de surprise de Ron détournât l'attention et détendit l'atmosphère.

Drago s'était tourné vers Harry.

-Est ce que tu veux bien que Hermione t'interroge ?

-Oui.

-Ok, les gars c'est plus possible ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait de Harry et Drago !?

Ron, comme l'ensemble des personnes présentes, ne comprenait pas cette soudaine complicité entre les deux vieux ennemis. Qu'ils soient des ennemis par habitude plus que par conviction, ça, c'était admis. Mais que cette habitude se transforme en ce qui était visiblement de la confiance, ça c'était trop !

-On a parlé Ron. Juste parlé. Et décidé que c'était plus intéressante de faire une trêve.

-Cette trêve ne prendra probablement pas fin, je suis fatigué des conflits incessants.

La déclaration de Drago stupéfia Ron qui en resta la bouche ouverte.

-Bon ! Les interrompit Hermione, alors Harry témoigne demain, très bien, et sur quoi ?

-Sur la mort de mon père, répondit le blond.

O

Kingsley avait lu le journal avec une colère grandissante. Comment ces imbéciles de journalistes avaient pu trouver quoi que ce soit à son sujet ? Il avait fait de son mieux pour effacer toutes traces de son passé. Quelqu'un devait avoir parlé. Ça n'était pas le plus grave. En rendant publique cette histoire, les journalistes l'obligeaient à changer son attitude ou à renoncer à son poste. Car qui aurait encore confiance en lui en le sachant animé par la vengeance ?

Marchant de long en large dans son bureau, il ne faisait pas attention au jour qui baissait. La lassitude finie par l'emporter. Il se laissa tomber sur le divan de son bureau et se prit la tête entre les mains. En regardant les boiseries de son bureau, il se rendit compte qu'il avait tout ce qu'il avait souhaité avoir pendant longtemps. Il devait se ressaisir. Il aurait du faire son deuil, quoi que veuille dire cette expression, depuis longtemps. Ils avaient gagné, et cette victoire aurait du suffire à venger tous les morts innocents de cette guerre. On l'avait nommé ministre sur sa réputation d'honnêteté et de probité. Il était en train de tout perdre. Il pouvait voir comme si elle était là la jeune femme qu'il avait aimé secouer la tête en se moquant de lui, riant doucement de sa bêtise.

C'est en essuyant ses larmes que Kingsley s'était rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Il avait des décisions à prendre et des personnes à contacter.

Hermione avait accepté rapidement ses excuses, elle avait même proposé de parler en sa faveur au Magenmagot. Drago avait refusé de lui parler, mais ne s'était pas opposé à ce qu'il reprenne sa place de président pour la séance du lendemain.

La plus grosse partie avait été de parler aux journalistes responsables des révélations sur sa vie privée. Ceux-ci avaient accepté de publier une lettre avec leur prochain article mais la négociation avait été rude et la contrepartie importante. Mademoiselle Tattletale obtenait un poste d'analyste au service politique du gouvernement. Les possibilités d'avancement si elle était douée étaient importantes et la place était convoitée par de nombreuses personnes.

Il n'avait pourtant pas de regret.

 _ **Édition spéciale !**_

 _Le ministre Shacklebolt nous a contacté afin d'expliquer son attitude et soumettre à votre avis la poursuite de sa carrière !_

 _Nous vous livrons ici en intégralité la lettre qu'il souhaite vous adresser._

 **Chers sorciers, chères sorcières,**

 **j'ai bien conscience d'avoir perdu une grande partie de ma crédibilité ces jours ci.**

 **Pour être compris, par excusé, mais compris, je souhaite vous livrer quelques éléments sur les événements qui m'ont conduis à cet instant d'égarement.**

 **J'ai été assigné à la protection du premier ministre moldu. Bien sur, j'ai fréquenté son entourage à de nombreuses reprises. Je suis tombé amoureux. Elle était assistante du secrétaire. C'était une petite femme, brune, avec des yeux presque noirs. Lors d'une attaque de Voldemort, elle a disparu. Je ne sais pas avec certitude si elle est morte, si elle m'a oublié, si elle est heureuse ou non quelque part.**

 **Ce soir là, je devais la demander en mariage.**

 **L'enquête à révélé que celui qui dirigeait l'attaque n'était autre que Lucius Malfoy.**

 **J'ai juré de me venger.**

 **Puis, les Malfoy ont simplement été condamné à une assignation à résidence.**

 **Quel affront ! C'est à partir de la que ma colère à grandit.**

 **J'ai finit par être aveuglé.**

 **Et lorsque j'ai été averti de la mort de Lucius et de la probable culpabilité de son fils, j'ai décidé que c'était ma chance.**

 **Heureusement pour moi, et pour le jeune Malfoy, mademoiselle Granger ne l'a pas entendu comme ça.**

 **Je présente mes excuses à la famille Malfoy, à mademoiselle Granger et aux membres du Magenmagot.**

 _Chacun se fera une idée, pour nous, nous choisissons de donner une seconde chance au ministre !_

 _À bientôt chers lecteurs !_

Le journal était posé sur la table du petit déjeuner et Drago avait lu l'article d'un œil distrait. Le contenu lui importait peu, le plus important était que quelque part, le ministre venait d'admettre avoir fait erreur et donc, que Drago pouvait être innocent.

Il fit la grimace à cette pensée. Aujourd'hui promettait d'être une journée horrible. Il allait devoir parler de « ce jour là », et il n'était pas vraiment prêt à ça. Cependant, Harry serait avec lui pour expliquer certains points et Astoria pourrait elle aussi témoigner. Il faudrait qu'elle soit là pour le faire.

Drago avait peur. Il mangeait le même toast par minuscules bouchées depuis dix minutes sous les regards soucieux de sa mère et d'Hermione.

Il avait poussé un long soupir avant de sortir de table en leur adressant un signe pouvant vouloir dire « ça va ». Il avait décidé de se cacher dans le bureau de son père, presque sur d'y trouver Bill, encore en train de fouiller dans les parchemins obscures de Lucius.

Bill ne posait jamais de question lorsque Drago venait se cacher dans le bureau, il ne le dénonçait jamais non plus. C'était devenu presque drôle de voir le blond se faufiler jusqu'à un fauteuil profond et dos à la porte pendant que le roux souriait sans lever la tête comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Aucun des deux n'étaient dupes, mais l'arrangement leur convenait.

Cependant, et malgré toute la volonté de Drago de ralentir le temps, il avait été l'heure de partir vers le ministère.

O

 _Après les révélations sur la cruauté de Malfoy père, voici quelques explications sur les insuffisances du gouvernement et principalement du service des aurors !_

 _Après une enquête poussée d'une source fiable, nous sommes en mesure de vous expliquer aujourd'hui les raisons qui ont permis aux aurors de rester aveugles pendant que monsieur Malfoy torturait sa famille. En effet, notre source, spécialisé dans les sortilèges, a découvert parmi les papiers de la famille des contrats ancestraux spécifique._

 _Pour nos lecteurs d'origine moldus, un peu d'histoire s'impose._

 _Dans les temps terribles des chasses aux sorcières (et sorciers, évidemment), il apparut rapidement qu'il fallait trouver un moyen de disparaître aux yeux des moldus, trouver un moyen de pouvoir pratiquer la magie sans être remarqué._

 _Les sorciers de l'époque développèrent alors une formule anodine en apparence, conservée sur un simple parchemin et qui, prononcée par le chef de famille, permettait de rendre « invisible » les émanations magiques._

 _On s'aperçut rapidement que les seuls à ne plus percevoir la magie étaient les sorciers eux même, et la formule tombât dans l'oublie._

 _Enfin, pas chez tout le monde !_

 _Les Malfoy possèdent pas moins de six parchemins de dissimulation, autrement appelés contrats ancestraux spécifique par notre ministère._

 _Ce « cher »Lucius ne courrait donc absolument aucun risques, quel que soit le sort qui sortait de sa baguette !_

 _Il est curieux de voir que personne, vraiment personne, depuis l'arrestation puis le procès et encore pendant la procédure de résidence surveillée n'ai songé à effectuer une perquisition dans le manoir, qui abrita pourtant Voldemort..._

 _La question qui nous reste, à nous, pauvres petits journalistes, est la suivante :_

 _quelle crédibilité pouvons nous encore accorder au gouvernement sur la question du suivi des mangemorts ?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour !**

 **Le voici le chapitre qui raconte la mort de Lucius !**

 **Attention ! Ça n'est pas joyeux DU TOUT !**

 **Merci à Lily Jem pour la correction.**

* * *

Il y avait une forme d'excitation palpable dans le hall du ministère. Curieusement, personne n'osait parler trop haut ni marcher trop vite, bien que pour cette dernière option, il eut fallu se donner du mal pour fendre la foule efficacement.

Les derniers articles de journaux parus la veille avaient accru l'intérêt du public pour ce procès déjà hors norme.

Pour résumer, une semaine s'était écoulé depuis son ouverture, au lieu de la journée habituelle, le président-ministre avait dû quitter son siège, l'accusé avait une avocate, faisait pitié mais plus important encore, l'opinion publique prenait fait et cause pour lui. Les mentions de maltraitance évoquées avaient fuité dans la presse malgré le huis clos. Certains éléments, tel que la confiscation de baguette, avaient outré la foule.

C'est pourquoi, ce jour-là, en dépit de l'important service d'ordre mis en place par le bureau des aurors (qui avait à cœur de se racheter, vu l'atroce réputation en train de se faire autour d'eux), la foule dans le hall était plus importante que jamais.

Dans un bureau réquisitionné par Hermione, Harry essayait de gérer Drago. Il avait découvert que celui-ci supportait vraiment très mal la pression. Astoria avait disparu depuis la veille, tout reposerait sur le témoignage des deux garçons et l'avocate était furieuse qu'ils ne veuillent pas lui confier ne serait-ce qu'un indice sur son contenu. Par vengeance, elle avait refusé de donner à Harry le sort qui lui permettait d'éviter à Drago de vomir. Elle avait donné le sort qui faisait apparaître un seau sans fond.

-J'ai peur Harry.

En le regardant, Harry savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Il était blafard, des cernes mauves étaient les seules touches de couleur sur son visage. Il transpirait, collant ses cheveux blonds à son front.

-S'ils ne me croient pas, je vais aller à Azkaban. Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Arrête. Arrête ça tout de suite Drago ! Tu ne vas pas aller à Azkaban. Même si le Magenmagot décide de ne pas te croire, tu as des circonstances atténuantes. Au pire tu resteras enfermé chez toi comme avant.

-Alors, je peux ne rien dire. De toute façon, Astoria n'est pas là. Si elle n'est pas là, ça ne vaut pas le coup. Je n'ai pas de raison de m'en sortir si elle ne vient plus...

-DRAGO !

Harry avait hurlé, faisant sursauter le blond qui le fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

-T'es débile où quoi ? Tu veux quoi ? Mourir ? Aller à Azkaban ? Vivre ? Ça ne te dit pas de pouvoir voyager ? De pouvoir aller chez tes amis, faire du balai, rejouer au Quidditch ? Tu préfères te morfondre, enfermé dans ta prison dorée où finalement on arrêtera de venir parce que tu t'y complairas ?

Le silence qui suivi était lourd de colère et d'angoisse. Drago savait que Harry avait raison et Harry comprenait que Drago puisse avoir peur. Seulement, il était temps de se rendre compte que le choix ne leur appartenait plus. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Hermione.

-C'est l'heure.

En jetant un œil sur les garçons, elle se rendit compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas paraître dans cet état.

Elle lança vers Drago un sort de rafraîchissement et un glamour. Hors de question que qui que ce soit d'hostile ne s'aperçoive de son état.

-Fais quelque chose avec tes cheveux.

Drago eu un sourire, le premier depuis le matin, en s'apercevant qu'elle ne le faisait pas elle-même parce qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas ce sort. Il emprunta sa baguette et, sans prévenir, exécuta un magnifique chignon avec les cheveux indomptable de son avocate. Il lui rendit sa baguette et sortit un peigne de sa poche.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en voyant les regards curieux sur lui.

Harry et Hermione haussèrent les épaules, puis Harry subit également un rafraîchissement.

-On y va, déclara Hermione.

-Je vous rejoins le plus vite possible, dès que j'ai trouvé Astoria.

-Non Harry, si je dois t'interroger, il faut que tu sois là !

-Si je trouve Astoria, le procès sera terminé plus vite Hermione. Donne-moi une heure.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il passa la porte et disparu.

O

O

Jane regardait son collègue d'un œil songeur.

-Est ce que nous pourrons toujours collaborer ?

-C'est à dire ?

-Vous m'avez obtenu un poste d'analyste. Vous vous rappelez ? Est-ce que j'aurai toujours le droit de vous parler ?

-Qui vous en empêchera ?

-Un serment.

Les deux journalistes se regardaient. Il fallait admettre que cette collaboration avait été particulièrement fructueuse. La méthode de recherche de Stilted, alliée avec l'obstination de Jane (et son talent pour faire parler les témoins) avait apporté une importante quantité d'information sur un grand nombre de sujets. À eux deux, ils pouvaient écrire un livre rempli de secrets et d'anecdotes sur les grandes familles sorcières, le ministère, les services de sécurité avant et après Voldemort... Ils pouvaient choisir l'orientation du livre, vers le scandale -certaines données étaient particulièrement croustillantes- ou vers le documentaire -les mœurs et coutumes des vieilles familles valaient le détour.

-Pouvez-vous demander à retarder votre prise de fonction ?

-J'ai démissionné du journal.

-Je voudrais vous emmener quelque part.

-D'accord, je leur envoi un hibou.

O

O

Harry avait transplané devant le manoir Greengrass. Évidemment, les protections étaient particulièrement élevées, au point qu'il pouvait les sentir vibrer contre sa magie.

Un elfe apparut, lui saisit la main et il se retrouva dans un salon, devant un couple.

Madame Greengrass était assise sur un causeuse beige. Vêtue d'une robe bleu sombre, elle se tenait très droite, les mains croisées sur les genoux. Derrière elle, comme sur une photo du dix-neuvième siècle, son époux se tenait debout, une main posée sur son épaule. Son costume anthracite apparaissait dans l'entrebâillement de sa robe de sorcier, un ton plus foncé que la robe de son épouse.

Ils étaient impressionnants, le regard de glace posé sur Harry.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il avait constaté qu'Astoria n'était pas là.

-Notre fille ne sortira pas de sa chambre aujourd'hui, monsieur Potter, commença monsieur Greengrass.

-Nous avons besoin d'elle. Je sais que vous avez appris un certain nombre de choses que vous auriez aimé connaître bien avant, que votre fille vous a caché des événements importants et violents. Elle l'a fait pour Drago.

Pendant que Harry essayait de convaincre le couple, celui-ci avait échangé un regard et monsieur Greengrass s'était assis à côté de sa femme. D'un signe de tête, celle-ci désigna un siège au jeune homme.

Bien que pressé, Harry sut que la conversation serait longue.

O

O

Le Magenmagot, malgré toute la sympathie qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune Malfoy, avait refusé de reculer l'audience ne serait-ce que de cinq minutes.

Hermione avait donc commencé ce qui serait, en tout cas elle l'espérait, le dernier interrogatoire de Drago dans ce tribunal.

-Comment cette journée a-t-elle commencée ?

-Comme d'habitude, père était en colère, d'après lui je m'étais levé trop tard. J'ai donc peu mangé parce que je savais qu'il ne se contenterai pas de reproches.

Et puis, Astoria est arrivée, par la cheminée. Ça ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Je lui ai dit d'aller dans ma chambre, et Lucius a ricané. « Dans ta chambre, hein ! Alors tu vas prendre le risque d'un bâtard ! Tu n'es rien tu sais, rien qu'un incapable ! Sans toi, nous ne serions pas coincés dans ce manoir ! ». Il a continué comme ça pendant dix minutes, me rendant coupable de tous les maux qu'il avait lui-même provoqué. J'étais responsable de la venue de Voldemort, de sa disgrâce, d'avoir échoué en tout... j'en ai eu marre, je me suis levé et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai fait face.

J'ai hurlé que je n'en pouvais plus, qu'il était le seul responsable de notre emprisonnement ici, qu'il était le pire père de l'univers. J'ai hurlé comme je m'en suis empêché pendant tellement longtemps. Et lui, il s'est levé, il s'est approché de moi, et sur le ton de la conversation, il a murmuré dans mon oreille : « Votre conduite n'est certainement pas digne d'un Malfoy. Je vais vous montrer ce qu'il en coûte de vous comporter de la sorte ». Et il est sortie de la salle à manger. Pour aller vers ma chambre. J'ai compris très vite.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, mais les mots semblèrent lui manquer.

Les spectateurs les plus proches pouvaient voir ses mains trembler et Hermione se rendit compte que tous les glamours du monde ne pourraient pas cacher l'état de panique qui gagnait Drago. Elle le fit s'asseoir, et prit ses mains.

-Drago, chuchota-t-elle, Drago écoute moi ! Ce que tu vas raconter, c'est du passé ! C'est fini, tu ne peux plus souffrir, personne ne souffre en ce moment ! Astoria va bien, tu vas bien et ta mère est là, avec toi ! Drago, tu m'écoutes ?

Mais les arguments d'Hermione ne semblaient pas suffisants pour aider Drago, qui n'arrivait plus à contenir sa terreur. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, ses doigts se crispaient sur son pantalon et sans que la jeune fille ne puisse rien faire, il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

-Ok, stop ! On fait une pause ! Exigea-t-elle.

Au même moment, la porte du fond s'ouvrit et un couple apparu, suivi par Harry et Astoria.

Harry comprit vite la situation et fit passer Astoria devant lui et devant ses parents pour lui permettre de descendre plus vite vers Drago. Il coupa toute tentative de protestation des Greengrass.

-Je suis désolé que nous soyons en retard monsieur le président et messieurs les membres du Magenmagot. Nous espérons pouvoir faire avancer le procès rapidement grâce à la participation de mademoiselle Greengrass, avec l'accord de ses parents, ici présents.

Pendant que Harry parlait, Astoria avait pris la place de Hermione et sans parler, elle avait entouré Drago de ses bras et elle le serrait de toutes ses forces, l'empêchant de tomber plus profondément dans le souvenir et l'effroi. Il finit par réagir et l'entoura à son tour de ses bras, reprenant sa respiration avec peine, cachant son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille.

Harry avait installé les parents Greengrass sur un banc, puis, avec Hermione, il avait demandé à parler discrètement à Shacklebolt. Après une brève discussion, chacun retourna à sa place.

Shacklebolt se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention à lui et provoquant le retour du silence.

-Sur la suggestion de monsieur Potter et avec l'accord des concernés, nous allons visionner les souvenirs de monsieur Malfoy et mademoiselle Greengrass, afin de leur épargner le récit visiblement douloureux de la journée de la mort de Lucius Malfoy.

Un jeune auxiliaire entra avec une sorte de pensine qui permettrait à l'ensemble des personnes présentes de voir les souvenirs qui y seraient plongés. Il la posa sur une petite table, puis il s'approcha de Drago et lui tendit une baguette.

Mais Drago refusa de s'en saisir. Il avait même eu un mouvement de recul.

Après lui avoir doucement caressé le visage, Astoria prit la baguette et entreprit de tirer le souvenir afin de le faire couler dans la pensine. Puis, elle attrapa la main de Drago et lui mit la baguette dedans. Il fixa son regard dans le sien et approcha la baguette de sa tête pour en faire venir des souvenir que tout le monde pu voir être noirs.

À présent assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils se tenaient la main comme pour se soutenir dans une épreuve et en fait, c'est exactement ce que c'était pour eux.

Le ministre prit la décision d'évacuer une partie de la salle, estimant que des souvenirs n'avaient pas à être exposé à plus de regards que nécessaires.

Ainsi, parmi la presse, il ne resta que deux journalistes, après l'approbation de Harry et Narcissa.

Cette dernière avait changé de place, pour être à côté de Molly. Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait voir allait être pénible, car même si elle n'avait rien vu directement, elle avait entendu les cris. Et elle les entendait encore dans ses cauchemars. Molly avait été réveillée une nuit ou le sortilège d'insonorisation n'avait pas suffi et elle avait entendu une partie du cauchemar avant de réussir à réveiller la mère de Drago. Elle comprit aussitôt à quel point le visionnage allait être éprouvant et elle saisit la main de cette femme pour qui elle n'avait que du mépris moins de dix jours auparavant.

O

O

Parce qu'ils avaient la confiance de Harry et de son clan, Stilted et Jane avaient pu rester dans la salle du procès. Ils allaient pouvoir assister au dénouement du procès Malfoy. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prenait de notes, ils avaient même rangé leurs plumes et leurs parchemins. Il y avait comme une sensation de pesanteur qui prenait tout le monde aux tripes. Jane se sentait mal. Elle était à la fois mal à l'aise d'assister au visionnage de souvenirs traumatisants et oppressée par l'atmosphère. Elle se rapprocha de celui qui était maintenant un ami en plus d'un collègue et après une brève hésitation, elle lui saisit la main. Il noua ses doigts aux siens en lui adressant un bref sourire.

O

O

La salle s'assombrit. Les personnes présentes se transformèrent en silhouette anonyme. Drago et Astoria soupirèrent de soulagement en se rendant compte que personne ne pourrait lire leurs expressions. Ils se rapprochèrent encore plus l'un de l'autre.

La projection commença.

 _La pièce était absolument splendide. Les fenêtres hautes encadrées de rideaux gris perle permettaient au soleil de venir faire briller les dorures des portraits. Les murs, framboise écrasée, le petit sofa gris couvert de coussins, laissaient à penser que la pièce pouvait être le refuge d'une femme. Effectivement, on put voir apparaître Astoria, qui lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette avant de crier « Manoir Malfoy ! ». La jeune fille réapparut dans une vaste pièce, meublée d'une table couverte de mets, visiblement un petit déjeuner. Bien que visiblement luxueuse, la pièce ne dégageait pas du tout un sentiment de confort. La décoration était dans des ton froids et la poussière qui apparaissait dans les rayons du soleil donnait en plus une sensation de négligence. Le souvenir se fixa sur un homme grand, blond, les cheveux longs et la cape vert foncé. Il était en train de crier sur un jeune homme, lui aussi blond, mais ses cheveux était court et son teint blême. En la voyant, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'homme._

Dans la salle, Harry s'était levé pour commenter le souvenir, afin que, si par hasard quelqu'un soit dans le doute, personne ne puisse ignorer quels étaient les protagonistes.

On savait donc que le souvenir était celui d'Astoria, et qu'il était exactement ce que Drago avait commencé à raconter.

 _Astoria avançait dans un couloir sombre et mal tenu. Des traces de pas se voyaient dans la poussière. Elle arriva devant une porte et sans hésitation, l'ouvrit et entra dans la chambre de Drago._

 _Pendant quelques minutes, elle déambula dans la pièce en murmurant des sorts de nettoyage, bien qu'en réalité, ça ne soit pas vraiment nécessaire. En effet, depuis le début du souvenir, la chambre était la seule pièce qui ne donnait pas l'impression d'être à l'abandon. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Lucius franchit le seuil avec emportement, avant de s'arrêter en voyant la jeune femme, baguette à la main._

 _« Alors, tu crois pouvoir me résister ? » il riait comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était une blague extraordinairement drôle. Astoria reculait vers la fenêtre, même si elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne pourrait rien contre le monstre qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, il souriait en la regardant et lorsqu'il leva sa baguette, il eut un air gourmand. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à déguster un met de choix._

 _« Endoloris ! »._

 _Le souvenir devint flou, et plutôt que les images, ce fût le son des hurlements de la jeune femme qui marqua les personnes présentes._

 _Le souvenir changea subtilement, et devint celui de Drago. On entendait les hurlements d'Astoria, mais on voyait le dos de Lucius. Puis, on vit le jeune homme pousser violemment son père afin de rompre le charme. Et il réussit. Il s'interposa et fit face à l'auteur de l'impardonnable._

 _« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'attaques à elle ! »_

 _« Un peu de respect fils ! » et à nouveau, Lucius lança le sort qui était de toute évidence son préféré._

 _« Endoloris »._

 _Drago tomba à terre. Il semblait presque avoir l'habitude, et s'était sans doute le cas, car seul son visage montra sa douleur. Il ne criait pas._

 _« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je m'attaque à elle ? Mais c'est à cause de toi ! Est-ce que je ne vous avais pas prévenu ? Est-ce que je ne t'avais pas montré que la rébellion vous mènerait directement dans une situation semblable ? Et puis, elle, elle crie ! »._

 _Il semblait frustré de la maîtrise de son fils._

 _Le point de vu repassa du côté d'Astoria. Elle voyait Lucius sourire et lever sa baguette et lancer le doloris encore et encore sur son fils. Drago finit par geindre. Son corps était tordu par la douleur et ses mains, peu à peu, se tournait vers l'intérieur, les pouces contre la paume, signe de l'atteinte neurologique en cours._

 _Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il sembla perdre connaissance bien que son corps soit toujours secoué de spasme._

 _Elle leva le regard vers cet homme horrible. L'image était troublée par les larmes contenues dans ses yeux._

 _« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez, vous allez le tuer ! »_

 _« Mais c'est exactement ce que je veux ! »_

 _Il relâcha le sort. Le corps inanimé de Drago s'affaissa sur le magnifique parquet à chevron._

 _Sans bouger de sa place, Astoria criait._

 _« Drago ! Drago ! Réveille-toi ! Drago ! »_

 _Ses sanglots raisonnaient pathétiquement dans la chambre trop calme. Lucius regardait la jeune fille pleurer avec un rictus amusé. Drago au sol respirait faiblement mais il n'ouvrait pas les yeux et son corps restait tendu._

 _« Tu vois ma mignonne, ton petit Drago ne sera plus un homme lorsque j'en aurai fini avec lui. Je vais le torturer sous tes yeux, ça sera sa punition pour m'avoir tenu tête. Et puis, ensuite, je tuerai sa mère, cette incapable à cause de qui j'ai tout perdu ! Tu seras là, tu me feras un héritier et cette fois, il sera digne de moi ! »._

 _D'horreur, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et le souvenir devint noir. On ne pouvait distinguer que le souffle précipité et les battements affolés du cœur d'Astoria._

 _« Endoloris »._

 _Cette fois, Drago hurla._

Dans la salle, Narcissa accepta un mouchoir de la part de Molly et entoura sa main avec. Elle s'était mordue au sang au spectacle de son mari torturant son fils.

Hermione s'était assise par terre et s'était obligé à ne pas fermer les yeux. Mais elle n'allait pas pouvoir se lever tout de suite.

Ron avait envie de vomir. Il regarda son sandwich avec dégoût avant de le ranger dans son sac.

Jane avait broyé la main de Stilted avant qu'il ne mette son bras sur ses épaules. Elle avait ensuite enfoui son visage dans son épaule et s'était contenté du son.

Stilted aurait préféré ne pas être là. Le seul avantage était qu'il pouvait soutenir Jane.

Les parents Greengrass étaient effondrés, elle pleurant dignement, tamponnant ses yeux avec un fin mouchoir brodé avec ses initiales et lui serrant le banc avec ses deux mains, si fort qu'il aurait broyé le bois s'il n'était pas aussi solide.

 _Elle hurlait. Elle lui hurlait de s'arrêter, d'arrêter de torturer son fils. Elle hurlait et ses hurlements se mêlaient aux cris de Drago qui n'en pouvait plus. La haine lisible sur le visage de Lucius permettait à ceux qui en avaient été victime d'avoir une idée de la puissance du doloris qu'il infligeait à son fils._

 _Astoria était à genou, elle suppliait pour que Drago vive. Elle inspirait une pitié si grande et pourtant, il était indifférent, il riait de ses larmes et des cris de son fils._

 _On ne voyait plus les souvenirs de Drago. Ils apparaissaient par brève séquences, mais on ne distinguait que le rouge sombre que l'on voit lorsque l'on ferme les yeux trop fort._

 _Les hurlements avaient faibli. Drago ne pouvait que_ _gémir_ _et on ne savait pas s'il en était même conscient._

 _Astoria n'était plus elle-même vraiment consciente de crier, elle suppliait encore mais elle s'étouffait dans ses larmes._

Harry se demanda combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le début de la projection.

Il lui semblait à la fois qu'il s'était écoulé dix minutes comme une heure.

Il pouvait distinguer les silhouettes des protagonistes devant lui. Astoria ne regardait pas, elle était face à Drago, elle avait l'air de lui parler. À côté d'eux, Hermione était assise par terre mais elle n'intervenait pas, figée par l'horreur de la scène, comme presque tout le monde dans la salle. D'ailleurs, Shacklebolt était lui aussi figé, une main couvrant sa bouche, comme étouffant un cri.

Bill écrivait quelque chose, apparemment indifférent, mais Harry savait que c'était comme ça qu'il prenait de la distance, en écrivant ses sentiments au fur et à mesure.

George était penché en avant et Arthur avait posé une main sur son dos, l'accompagnant sans rien lui imposer.

 _Astoria se relevait. Elle avançait vers Lucius._

 _« Je ferai ce que vous voulez, mais arrêtez. Arrêtez de torturer votre fils. S'il vous plait. »_

 _Lucius éclata de rire. Son rire était réellement joyeux, comme si la situation était vraiment drôle._

 _« Tout ce que je veux petite ? »_

 _« Faites un serment inviolable et je ferai ce que vous voulez. »_

 _« Tu crois que tu es en mesure de négocier quoi que ce soit ? Petite sotte ! »_

 _Il avait arrêté de torturer son fils et venait de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Le garçon ne reprenait pas connaissance. Astoria s'était approché de lui, sous le regard indifférent de Lucius. Elle vérifiait qu'il respirait. Elle s'était accroupie entre le père et le fils et elle fut la seule à le voir ouvrir les yeux. Elle serra sa main et refit face à leur tortionnaire._

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »_

 _« Lève-toi et relève cet incapable ! Il sera le témoin de notre union puisque tu es prête à tout ! »_

 _Astoria aida Drago à se redresser. On entendait le souffle haché du garçon. Ses doigts étaient enfoncés dans le bras de la jeune fille et chaque mouvement lui arrachaient un gémissement. Pas à pas, ils réussirent à rejoindre le salon. Lucius les avait précédés. Sur une table, il avait déposé un parchemin._

 _« Tu vas m'épouser. Je vais tuer cette idiote de Narcissa. »_

 _Au moment où il tournait le dos aux jeunes gens, Astoria répliqua._

 _« Je ne suis pas majeure. Mes parents doivent signer pour moi. »_

 _Avec un hurlement de rage, Lucius répliqua._

 _« Alors tu n'as rien que tu puisses me donner fillette... Tu me gêne plus qu'autre chose. »_

 _Il leva le bras et commença à énoncer en direction de la jeune femme._

 _« Endo... »_

 _A ce moment, le souvenir rebascula chez Drago. On le vit saisir Astoria par la taille, la faire basculer tout en se saisissant de sa baguette et hurler en même temps que son père lançait le doloris « Expelliarmus ! »._

 _Et contre toute attente, le sort de Lucius se retourna contre lui, alors même que sa baguette sautait dans la main de Drago._

 _Lucius ne bougeait plus. Alors, Drago se releva péniblement, alluma un feu dans la cheminée, rendit sa baguette à Astoria et la poussa vers l'âtre tout en jetant la poudre et en disant « Manoir Greengrass »._

 _Astoria disparue, il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et contempla son père, étendu sur le sol. Les aurors arrivèrent et le souvenir s'éteignit._

Un soupir de soulagement général retenti quand les lumières revinrent à la normal, signifiant la fin de l'épreuve.

O

O

Hermione se releva, sonnée. Elle comprenait que Drago n'ait pas eu envie de raconter ça plusieurs fois.

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

-Tu voulais témoigner ? Je te laisse expliquer ce que tu peux.

Harry s'avança devant, pour expliquer le mieux possible la mort de Lucius. Ils en avaient parlé avec Drago et il savait quoi dire. Mais comme les autres, il était encore sous le choc des souvenirs. Personne n'allait bien. Personne n'allait l'écouter, ni même comprendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Il n'osait même pas regarder Drago et Astoria.

-Je voudrais une pause, je crois que nous en avons tous besoin.

-Accordé ! Prononça Shacklebolt, avec un soulagement visible.

O

O

Dans la petite salle ou ils se retrouvaient à chaque interruption de séance, personne ne parlait. Il y avait comme un poids sur leurs épaules. L'arrivée du couple Greengrass brisa cette pesanteur.

-Astoria, ma chérie ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as rien dit ?

La digne femme se précipita sur sa fille pour la serrer dans ses bras et à la surprise générale, Astoria explosa en sanglots.

Alors Narcissa osa prendre son fils tout contre elle et tous les autres sortirent en voyant les épaules du garçon secouées par les larmes.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas de mettre un petit commentaire, s'il vous plait !**

 **Merci, et à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici le dernier chapitre, en forme d'épilogue !**

 **J'espère qu'il répond à vos questions et qu'il sera satisfaisant pour vous, chers lecteurs ! (J'ose le pluriel masculin, parce que je sais que j'ai au moins UN lecteur !).**

 **Bisous à tous, merci à la merveilleuse** _ **Lily Jem**_ **qui n'hésite pas à prendre le risque de perdre la vue en corrigeant au fur et à mesure les chapitres que vous avez lus !**

 **Vous pouvez aller lire ce qu'elle écrit, c'est vraiment sympa !**

* * *

Après que Harry Potter ait expliqué une partie du phénomène de la mort de Lucius, le Magenmagot avait accordé la légitime défense à Drago et l'avait exempté de peine. Le mensonge d'Astoria sur son âge (à quelques jours près, elle était bien majeure), l'utilisation de la baguette de Drago et l'amour qui les liait avaient permis à la magie de s'opposer à plus de torture. On ne savait pas trop pourquoi un doloris avait tué Lucius, mais certains experts avaient supposé que la puissance de l'expelliarmus s'était combinée avec la puissance du doloris, en faisant un sort mortel.

O

Jane attrapa la main de Stilted et ils transplanèrent. Elle ne savait pas où ils allaient, mais elle s'en fichait. Tous ce qui pouvait avoir de l'importance à ce moment était effacé par le plaisir de partir quelque part avec lui.

Elle avait demandé et obtenu une semaine de délai avant de prendre ses nouvelles fonctions, comme il lui avait demandé.

Puis, elle était venue au bureau de Stilted, avait frappé, était entrée, s'était assise sur le siège unique qui faisait face au bureau et lui avait dit : « Où allons-nous ? ».

Il avait commencé par fermer la porte. Il lui avait raconté un peu plus en détail son passé, répondu à ses questions. Puis, il l'avait regardée bien droit dans les yeux et lui avait demandé si elle voulait toujours bien qu'il l'emmène quelque part. Elle avait dit « oui, évidemment ! ».

Et ils y étaient, à ce quelque part. Il avait dû calculer l'itinéraire plusieurs fois pour pouvoir y être sans trop de fatigue et de risques. Ils avaient transplané trois fois à cause de la distance et du manque de pratique. Ils étaient sur un sentier, cheminant sur le versant encore à l'ombre dans cette matinée fraîche. Elle remarqua qu'il ne portait plus sa veste, il avait même ôté son gilet et avait roulé les manches de sa chemise. Et maintenant, elle regardait la montagne s'étendre à ses pieds, accrochée à son bras. Simplement comme ça, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon à pinces, les bras à l'air et les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, il le trouvait beau. Il regardait vers la vallée.

-C'est magnifique, dit-elle.

Pendant longtemps, ils ne parlèrent pas, profitant de la sérénité des lieux, se vidant du stress de la semaine et de la souffrance qui résonnait encore à leurs oreilles.

Ils avaient fini par s'asseoir et Jane avait pris sa place, contre lui, son bras sur son épaule.

O

Ron était fébrile. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, mais pas ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait rédigé son texte, bien réfléchit, calculé le meilleur moment, pris du temps pour être à son avantage. Et maintenant, alors que c'était le bon moment, il n'osait plus avancer. Son souffle était bloqué dans sa poitrine. Il était sûr qu'elle s'en apercevait, elle s'apercevait toujours de tout, mais elle ne disait rien. Au début, il lui avait pris la main, il ne faisait pas ça souvent, parce qu'il ne voulait pas paraître envahissant, et à sa surprise, elle avait entremêlé leurs doigts immédiatement. Elle avait souris en le regardant, avec une étincelle dans le regard. Bizarrement, au lieu de lui donner du courage, ça l'avait rendu encore plus anxieux. Et puis, il se dit que plutôt que de se laisser envahir par le stress, il devait se rappeler à quel point elle l'avait toujours soutenu et aidé. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne se moquerait pas, elle ne rirait pas. Elle était gentille.

Alors, il se tourna vers elle et lui expliqua. Il voulait être auror au début, mais plus maintenant, plus du tout. Il avait vu trop d'horreur. Il préférait être du côté des rieurs, et il rejoindrait son frère pour l'aider à la boutique. Il lui demanda un an. Un an pour être sûr de lui, sûr de pouvoir assumer une famille, d'être digne de l'attendre devant l'autel, digne d'elle. Et contre toute attente, elle rit. Elle l'attira dans ses bras et elle l'embrassa en riant. Elle était heureuse. Elle dit oui, bien sûr, elle l'attendrait un an, mais elle comptait bien le harceler, pour voir s'il ne changeait pas d'avis, s'il ne voulait pas raccourcir le délai. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle voulait travailler, qu'elle voulait continuer à faire ce qu'elle avait toujours fait, défendre les gens. Elle voulait passer un diplôme de droit. Un an c'était juste suffisant pour qu'ils se lancent tous les deux. Alors, il lui donna la boite, celle qui était dans sa poche depuis deux semaines et qui l'empêchait de dormir. Hermione rougit en constatant que c'était la bague de Molly.

O

La femme était petite, assise sur un fauteuil immense dont elle semblait ne pas pouvoir sortir. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur un point invisible et ses mains étaient posées sur ses genoux, comme une petite fille sur une photo de classe.

Le médecin, dans sa grande blouse blanche, la regardait, songeur. Elle aurait pu être partie depuis longtemps, les examens étaient tous concordants, elle n'avait rien. Rien de physique. Mais elle était bloquée quelque part. Les infirmières avaient remarqué qu'elle tournait la tête vers les hommes noirs, mais rien de durable. Peut-être qu'elle attendait quelqu'un finalement. Le service entier cherchait une solution. Il n'y avait plus le budget pour faire du baby-sitting. Voilà ce qu'avait dit l'administrateur. Mais elle n'avait personne. Il n'y avait pas de contact dans son dossier. Personne n'était jamais venu la voir en deux ans de présence. Comme elle était calme, les infirmières aimaient venir s'asseoir avec elle. Ce matin une aide-soignante avait coiffé en chignon ses extraordinaires cheveux bruns. Le médecin en convenait, elle n'avait rien à faire la, mais où l'envoyer ?

Elle était arrivée aux urgences en état de choc, avec des blessures superficielles pouvant être consécutives à une explosion. À l'époque, les médecins avaient fait le lien avec les événements étranges qui arrivaient dans Londres et l'Angleterre.

Mais à ce moment déjà, elle n'avait pas pu parler.

O

La sensation du vent dans ses cheveux était extraordinaire. Elle était dans un état d'euphorie complet, toute à la joie d'être enfin titulaire sur un grand match. Elle savait qu'elle était une bonne joueuse, qu'elle avait du talent. Mais là, tout le monde allait le voir, s'en rendre compte. Il n'y avait plus seulement sa famille pour lui faire des compliments. Ça rendait les choses encore meilleures, de voir des inconnus lui dire qu'elle était douée ! Un cri en bas lui rappela qu'elle devait se concentrer sur les consignes de l'entraîneur. C'était son premier vrai match, elle ne devait pas se louper. Les places étaient chères et sa carrière ne serait pas si longue que ça, alors elle devait en profiter. Les clameurs du public lui donnèrent des frissons et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques figures pour l'impressionner. Elle avait envoyé des places à tout le monde. Elle ne savait pas qui avait pu venir, mais elle ne voulait pas savoir, pas encore, parce qu'elle avait peur d'être un peu déçue. Elle savait que ce match était important surtout pour elle. Les autres avaient eu une semaine pourrie, peut-être qu'ils avaient voulu faire autre chose que de venir voir du Quidditch. Elle se mit à rire en constatant que ses pensées prenaient un tour morose. D'une accélération, elle se porta à hauteur de la tribune. Ses yeux brillèrent. Ils étaient... tous là ! Mêlés les uns aux autres sans plus de distinction de sang. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit la main d'Hermione. Ron était tout rouge. Parfait, c'était génial, il avait enfin eu le courage de lui donner une sœur.

Le match allait commencer. Le sifflet la rappela à l'ordre et elle fonça vers le centre du terrain.

O

Il était heureux d'être rentré. La mer lui avait manqué. La maison aussi, avec ses odeurs, son calme, sa femme. Surtout elle. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et elle était resté là, comme si c'était là qu'elle était le mieux. Ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Il pouvait rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin des temps si elle était heureuse. Elle l'avait regardé avec un sourire encore inconnu, un qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle avait pris sa main et elle l'avait posé sur son ventre. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre, il n'était pas très rapide sur le langage codé féminin. Mais elle avait souris en regardant à la fois son ventre et sa main, de ce petit sourire bizarre et inconnu. Il avait compris, et serré sa femme dans ses bras comme si elle était un trésor précieux. À la fois délicatement et très fort. Il finit par éclater de rire, par la faire tourner dans ces bras. Il pensait à sa famille, ils allaient être tellement heureux que la vie reprenne ses droits ! Ils s'étaient assis ensemble sur le petit banc devant la mer. Ils souriaient ensemble, simplement.

O

Drago et Astoria n'avaient rien demandé à personne. Ils avaient vu Hermione sourire à Ron, lu le parchemin de Bill, vu le match de Ginny. Ils s'étaient regardés. Ils savaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu avait fait d'eux des vieilles personnes. Ils rirent beaucoup de la stupéfaction de leurs amis et parents lorsqu'ils reçurent le carton d'invitation. Leur premier vrai fou rire depuis longtemps. Ils avaient organisé leur mariage tous seuls, en secret, et personne n'avait rien su avant qu'ils le décident. Ils voulaient être heureux, à leur manière, sans trop de contraintes sociales, sans étiquettes, sans plan de table. Ils voulaient tourner la page. Shacklebolt était invité. Ils avaient glissé une adresse en plus dans l'enveloppe, un hôpital. Ça leur avait pris du temps pour trouver, mais ils étaient heureux et tout le monde devait l'être avec eux.

O

 _On nous prie d'annoncer !_

 _Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, voici mon dernier article dans notre magazine à potins préféré !_

 _Heureusement pour moi, l'actualité est chargée, je vais pouvoir m'en donner à cœur joie !_

 _Le mariage de l'année, sans tambours ni cornemuses !_

 _Le jeune Drago Malfoy épouse mademoiselle Astoria Greengrass dans l'intimité !_

 _Seulement trois cents invités... une bricole quand on considère que les parents du jeune homme pouvaient se vanter d'une réception à trois mille personnes !_

 _Astoria portait une robe de famille ivoire en satin et dentelle. Décolletée arrondi dans le dos, encolure bateau, sage et sexy à la fois, cette robe intemporelle semble sortie de la dernière collection d'un créateur moderne !_

 _Drago, dans une jaquette gris anthracite, lavallière verte et bouton de manchette, fera pleurer dans les chaumières ! Un célibataire mignon de moins sur le marché !_

 _Parmi les invités, on aura aperçu la future épouse Weasley, mademoiselle Granger, avec à la main la bague de famille Prewett, une émeraude montée sur une création Gobeline._

 _Le jeune Potter, sortant de sa caverne habituelle, était habillé en costume noir, pouvait-il en être autrement, chemise blanche et cravate verte. Choix de couleur particulièrement judicieux vu ses yeux et son rôle de témoin. Il avait à son bras la nouvellement célèbre Ginny Weasley, qui a fait des étincelles lors de sa première apparition comme titulaire dans son équipe de Quidditch ! (Pour les détails, voir en page 6). En robe très Gryffondor, rouge et or, elle faisait honneur à la beauté des femmes présentes !_

 _Madame Malfoy, en tailleur vert bouteille rivalisait avec madame Greengrass, robe longue bleue nuit et madame Weasley, en robe vert pomme. Un choix étonnant et pourtant parfaitement adapté à sa carnation de rousse !_

 _À la surprise de nombreux invités, le ministre Shacklebolt était présent. Bien que mélancolique, il aura quand même prononcé un joli discours, avant de prendre congé dès la fin du cocktail._

 _Si l'on suit les tendances de ce mariage, les couleurs de l'année devraient être le …_

 _(Suite en page 15)_

 _O_

Stilted avait posé le journal sur la table basse. Il regarda autour de lui en essayant d'avoir le regard que Jane aurait sur son appartement. Il eut un frisson. C'était triste. Tout gris et marron. Son escapade avec elle dans les monts Tatras* lui avait fait entrevoir à quel point il avait laissé tomber les couleurs et le bonheur. Il s'était enfermé dans sa tristesse, peu à peu transformée en mélancolie et contenue dans une rigueur formelle. Il eut un énorme soupir. Tout le travail de sa défunte épouse pour faire de lui un homme souriant avait été enseveli sous son laissé aller. Quelle horreur ! Elle devait être furieuse, où qu'elle soit !

Il se leva et transplana. Il était temps d'agir.

O

Le médecin était surpris. Non, surpris était un mot trop faible. Il était ahuri par l'apparition de cet homme et par les conséquences de sa visite.

Il s'était présenté à l'accueil, avait inscrit son nom sur le registre, Shacklebolt, puis sur les indications de la secrétaire, il était venu jusqu'à la salle de repos commune. Il avait ouvert la porte et s'était avancé vers elle, qui avait levé la tête, comme d'habitude en voyant un homme noir, mais cette fois, elle ne l'avait pas baissée. Oh non. Elle avait mis les deux mains sur sa bouche, puis avait éclaté en sanglots en tendant les bras vers lui. Il s'était accroupi pour être à sa hauteur et l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Le service entier était heureux et soulagé. La solution était venue toute seule, de cet homme étrange.

Il était tout en contraste avec la jeune patiente. Grand, noir, avec une boucle d'oreille. Vêtu d'une sorte de cape sur un costume, il avait des bottes en cuir qui devait lui servir à travailler et non pas à être élégant.

Il était surtout tout en tendresse. Le médecin avait pu l'entendre demander pardon de l'avoir perdu, qu'un certain Voltemort ou Voldemort était mort et qu'il n'y avait plus de danger pour eux. En lui disant ça, il lui tenait les mains, toujours à genoux devant elle. Et elle, qui était presque catatonique, lui caressait le visage lorsqu'elle pouvait s'échapper de sa douce étreinte.

O

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi libre. Aussi libérée. Elle pouvait sourire en regardant son fils et sa jeune épouse, rire lorsqu'elle le voulait, intervenir à table sans attendre l'autorisation de qui que ce soit. Mieux encore, elle pouvait éprouver de la tristesse, avoir peur. Elle pouvait l'exprimer pour aller mieux, au lieu d'être rongée de l'intérieur.

Elle avait eu l'autorisation d'acheter de nouveaux elfes de maison mais régulièrement, elle faisait elle-même un repas simple. Elle avait fait venir Molly, pour réfléchir à une nouvelle décoration pour le manoir. Les Weasley étaient devenus des amis, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être. C'était eux qui avait proposé de diviser l'espace afin que le jeune couple puisse avoir son intimité tout en restant au manoir. Arthur avait proposé des plans et peu après, des ouvriers avaient fait des modifications dans la structure immuable de la maison Malfoy.

Elle avait beaucoup ri et beaucoup pleuré ce jour-là.

O

Astoria était heureuse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait entendu Drago rire aux éclats. Surprenant tout le monde, il avait décidé de participer à la destruction d'une partie du manoir de sa famille.

Elle était soulagée, parce que les nuits étaient encore difficiles, mais il faisait de moins en moins de cauchemars. Harry lui avait donné le nom et l'adresse d'un psychomage. Qui aurait cru que ces deux-là finiraient par s'entendre aussi bien ? Ils se comportaient comme des adolescents inconscients dès qu'ils faisaient du balai ensemble et elle avait décidé d'arrêter de venir avec eux, pour sa santé mentale.

Il lui offrait des fleurs. Elle ne savait pas avant d'en recevoir qu'elle pouvait aimer son mari encore plus.

* * *

*Les monts Tatras sont une chaîne de montagnes à cheval sur la frontière entre la Pologne et la Slovaquie. Il s'agit de la partie la plus élevée de la chaîne des Carpates.

J'ai le projet d'écrire un petit OS sur mes deux OC, Jane et Elvendork (quel prénom savoureux, n'est-ce pas ?). Je ne vous donne pas de délai, afin de ne décevoir personne, mais ça va venir !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, vous savez à quel point ça compte pour l'auteure !

Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris et en suivi, maintenant que vous connaissez la fin, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
